I Will Always Love You
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have transferred to McKinley and are starting their senior year. Drama/Angst/Fluff/Smut. Sequel to "I Like You" and follows "And the Living is Easy". Should read both to understand references and back story.
1. Are You Ready?

**AN: Welcome to the sequel! Blaine and Kurt's senior year and they both are starting at McKinley High. Will they relationship survive public school? Will Karofsky stay rehibilitated? Will Katie like her freshman year at a new school? But most importantly, Whats for lunch?**

**Disclaimer (for all chapters): I do not own Glee, it's characters, or anything in that sort. Still waiting for the paperwork to go through with Ryan Murphy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt dug through the closest, he need to find the perfect outfit. It had to scream 'Look how hot I am' and 'I am taken, so don't touch' as well. Blaine sat on the bed watching his boyfriend in his element. "Blaine? Why are so many of your pants so short? I mean even, like, for you?"<p>

Blaine blushed. He knew asking Kurt to help him pick out an outfit for his first day at McKinley would risk him seeing his entire wardrobe, but he wasn't ready to answer questions. "I, uh, try and make my legs look longer… DON"T LAUGH!"

It was too late, Kurt had collapsed against the closest in a fit of laughter. "Aw, Honey, I love you, but that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" He calmed down and looked at the paint's in his hand. "these will do. I hope I can trust you to stick to the outfit I picked."

Blaine nodded, still bright red from his confession. They heard a clearing of a throat and turned to see Anna in the doorway of Blaine's room. "Kurtsie! I start third grade tomorrow! I got to skip second cause I'm a genius! Or was it smart ass? That's what Katie says."

"Ugh, Katie has to stop swearing in front of you! You're like a sponge or something." Blaine had noticed the recent color added to his baby sister's vocabulary. He assumed it was from spending so much time around Katie and her boyfriend, who was a year older. He didn't like his sister having a boyfriend, she's only 14. He didn't even start dating until he was 17, and it was Kurt so it was worth the wait.

"I didn't learn anything from Katie, she yells at me too! I just like saying words like 'ass' and 'shit', it makes me feel grown up!" She said calmly playing with her curly hair. "Besides, I learned it from TV, duh!" With that she skipped out of the room.

"My seven year old sister is turning into a Real Housewife of New Jersey. Not sure if I like that…." Blaine joked. He didn't notice Kurt getting up and closing the door.

"Blaine we need to discuss tomorrow." Kurt shifted his weight nervously, "I don't really know how bad it's going to be with the football guys. I mean I know Karofsky's backing off, but that won't stop the rest of them. They didn't like it when one gay kid was walking around, who knows how they'll react to two." Kurt's eyes were watery as he spoke. He really was scared about going back. He had spent the majority of his junior year at Dalton, he was safe there. Yes he had the Glee kids and Finn and now Blaine, but he was still scared for his life.

"So you think we should cool it for the first couple days. Kurt, I didn't like having to do that with my father, I really don't want to have to hide my relationship from my peers. If anyone gives you shit, I'll take care of it. I can handle bullying, I can't handle pretending like I'm not madly in love with you." Now Blaine was teary. He understood Kurt's fear, he felt it too. The last time he attended public school, he was beaten within an inch of his life. That's why he ran to Dalton. He hid behind their brick buildings and the uniforms and gallons of hair gel. He was done hiding. He moved over to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. They stayed like that for a while before he heard Nana calling them down for dinner.

Kurt didn't get much sleep that night. Ever since they got back from New Orleans, he hasn't had to sleep alone. Some nights they were at Blaine's and sometimes at Kurt's, but they always together. But Blaine's sisters wanted to have a big family night before he went off to a new school. Blaine tried to talk Kurt in to staying by saying that he was family, but Kurt would have felt intrusive. So there he was lying in his own bed, alone, begging his body to let him sleep.

Before he knew it, his alarm was going off the next morning. He went through his morning routine, got ready, ate, then climbed in to the car with Finn. They met up with Blaine in the parking lot. He and Kurt joined hands. "Well, Anderson, you ready for this?"

Blaine smiled and started walking towards the front doors. "As long as I have you, I'm ready for anything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oooo iam so excited about this one. And idc what RMurphs says, I am making Blaine a senior and he's 3 months older than Kurt... deal with it! ha<br>**


	2. Blaine is her GBFFA

**AN: I am getting very close to 2 milestones on views for "I Like You" and "And The Living Is Easy". once i hit those milestones, i will record a video for you guys, my readers!**

**ALSO, this chapter is dedicated to Mardie186 who has shown me so much support and taught me more about New Orleans than Wikipedia did.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked into the building. Kurt's eyes darted everywhere, looking out for Azimio or any of the other homophobic Neanderthals that roam the halls. Blaine, on the other hand, was surprisingly calm. He hadn't been to public school since the time he was beaten within an inch of his life at the Sadie Hawkins dance in his freshman year. Suddenly both of them were bumped, roughly, from behind. Blaine froze, terrified of the bullying he was about to receive. A thin figure rocketed in-between them, long black hair flowing behind.<p>

"Way to walk in with me big bro!" Katie turned sharply to look at the couple. "You just leap out of the car and run off to Kurt. Not that I don't love and adore him too, but I have no idea where I'm going here! Typical seniors treating the new freshman like shit!"

Kurt looked apologetic. He was about to show both of them where to go, when Blaine burst into laughter. "Holy shit Katie, I thought some idiot bully was bursting between us and it was just my little sister! I can't believe I was freaked out by someone who weighs less than a poodle!"

Katie flipped her middle finger at Blaine. "Of all people making fun of size… I'm fourteen and almost taller than you! It's just sad." With that, Kurt led them both to the office to pick up their locker assignments and homeroom assignments. Katie went off down one hallway as Blaine followed Kurt down another.

"Well Anderson, this is your stop." Blaine reached forward and grabbed Kurt's hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Kurt nodded. Blaine leans forward and gave a placed a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"GET A ROOM FAGS!" The couple turned quickly into the classroom. There was 6 red Letterman jacketed boys facing them, scowling.

_Shit_, Blaine thought, _six of them. I have homeroom with six of them_.

"Blaine, are you going to be ok? I'm sure Figgins will let you switch if y-"

"No, no. I'll be fine." Blaine took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. He gave a slight nod to the jocks, "Boys, morning." Then he made his way over to a group of girls, including Brittany, one of Kurt's friends.

"Hey it's Kurt's dolphin!" Brittany ran over to him and perched on to his lap.

"Hey Brittany. My name is Blaine, remember?" Brittany nodded and slowly began to play with his curls. The other girls started surrounding him, treating him like the shiny new toy. The jocks looked over, gaping at the attention Blaine was getting from the girls.

"I love your hair! How do you get it so soft?" Said one girl.

"Where did you get your bowtie, it's so cute." Said another.

"Oh my god, you are so adorable!" Said a third.

Brittany stayed on Blaine's lap for the remainder of homeroom. After receiving their class schedules, they found that they had English, Chemistry, and Glee together. Brittany took him to his locker, where they met up with Kurt.

"Hey baby. I see you survived the Bigot Convention." Kurt looked at Blaine and Brittany's looped arms. "And you found a Brittany."

"Bilbo is in my homeroom. The boys were mean so us girls took him in. They like him cause he's cute but he's gay so he's not creepy."

Blaine looked at her, confused. "Bilbo?"

"Yea, like from the Shire. My dad took me to see those Ring movies. He was a really tiny Hobbit with curly hair."

"Brittany, honey, Blaine isn't a Hobbit." Kurt brushed her hair behind her ear. "So Blaine, what are your classes?"

"English, Latin, Chemistry, Pre-Calculus, US History, and then Glee. You?"

"We only have Pre-Calc and Glee together. That's it?" Kurt pouted.

"He'll be with me for English and Chem. We can be lab partners! I'm really good at science." Brittany looked at Kurt to confirm this for her. Kurt nodded. She actually was really good at the subject. He was lab partners with her before he moved to Dalton and he was impressed with how well she did. "See, Kurt knows. I'm good at five things. Singing, dancing, science, decorating Christmas trees and, making out. Kurt can tell you all about it."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. How would Kurt know about her making out skills.

"What? Everyone has a straight phase." Kurt shrugged it off. He placed a quick kiss on his cheek and turned to walk away. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

Brittany and Blaine headed off to their English class. "You know, Blaine. You're gonna be my GBFFA."

"I'm sorry Britt, your what?"

"GBFFA. Gay best friend forever and always, silly." They headed in to class. Britt walked them over to two empty desks. The first day of class was just about attendance and getting a syllabus. They discussed the books for the term and before he knew it, Blaine heard the bell. McKinley was very different from Dalton. The teacher didn't even assign homework. Latin went pretty much the same as English. Once in Chemistry, Blaine was surprised to find that Britt really was amazing at science.

Lunch came around at last. Blaine found Kurt at his locker talking to a tall brunette, who was wrapped up around a lanky blond boy. Once closer, Blaine recognized the girl was Katie. He tensed. Blaine wasn't used to seeing Katie and her boyfriend together.

"Oh hey Blaine, you remember Justin." Justin was tall, and thin. He wore thick black framed glasses, slim tees, and skinny jeans. In layman's terms, he was a hipster/nerd. And even though he had a good six inches on Blaine, Justin was terrified of him and he loved that.

"Yes, Justin. Nice to see you again… holding my kid sister… in front of me…"

Justin broke away from Katie suddenly. "Sorry Blaine, uhm, sir."

"Blaine! Seriously." Katie gave Blaine a bitch glare that would have rivaled Kurt's.

"What Katie? I'm just doing my job of your big brother. Can we all just go to lunch now?"

Kurt and Blaine sat with the rest of the glee kids, while Katie and Justin went off to find their friends. Blaine watched angrily while they held hands. Kurt saw him scoff. "Blaine you have to let her grow up eventually."

"Why? She's only 14. She's too young to date. And I don't like that kid! I like that he's scared of me, but I still don't like him."

"I'm just saying, she's more than mature enough to handle it. I know it and so do you. But more importantly, we need to figure out what you're going to sing to audition for New Directions."

"Oh don't worry, I already got that figured out." Blaine laughed and gave him a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok my inspiration for Justin is Cameron Mitchell from the Glee Project (don't judge me). also BlaineBrittany is my BroTP**.

**Next Chapter: Auditions (has some references to 'Purple Piano Project')**


	3. Reauditions and Water Bottles

**AN: 2 chapters in less than 12 hours! I know i'm on a roll! Ok so enjoy some of the auditions...**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the choir room next to Rachel and an empty chair. Blaine told him to go ahead to Glee without him, saying he had to use the bathroom. Mr. Schuester walked in holding a clipboard. "Ok guys, before we start, a potential new member has a little surprise for you." He cued the band to start playing.<p>

Kurt instantly recognized the song. _He wouldn't, would he?_

**It's not unusual to be loved by anyone**

**It's not unusual to have fun with anyone**

Blaine entered the room, singing the Tom Jones classic. He danced along with the music, obviously channeling Carlton Banks from Fresh Prince of Bel Air.

**but when I see you hanging about with anyone**

**It's not unusual to see me cry,**

**oh I wanna' die**

**It's not unusual to go out at any time**

**but when I see you out and about it's such a crime**

**if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,**

**It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say**

**you find it happens all the time**

**love will never do what you want it to**

**why can't this crazy love be mine**

**It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone**

**It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone**

**but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime**

**it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you**

**whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh**

Kurt was completely convinced that his boyfriend was the biggest dork on the planet, but his dork nonetheless. When Blaine finished the song, everyone clapped widely. Mr. Schuester went to stand next to him,

"Well guys, I'd like to introduce you to Blaine Anderson, the newest member of New Directions!" Blaine practically skipped over to the seat next to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "Now, this year I want us to not only make it to Nationals, but win. So I need everyone focused and committed. Got it? Also this year, I am instilling a mandatory booty camp. I want everyone to be not just the best singers, but the best dancers that they can. So our Wednesday meetings will be dance training lead by me, Mike Chang, and Brittany Pierce. Any questions?"

"Uhm, Mr. Shue? I don't dance. I am divalicious and fabulous, but I don't dance." Mercedes crossed her arms in protest. Kurt rolled his eyes. Ever since she started dating her new boyfriend, she's turned into a major pain.

"Sorry Mercedes, but mandatory means mandatory." Mr. Shue turned his attention to Kurt. "Now Kurt, I know you've been with us before, but I'm gonna have to ask you to re-audition. Now you don't have to today, but when you're ready."

"No, I'm good to go." Kurt was taken aback by the request for a re-audition, but like a true performer, he was always prepared. He stood and whispered briefly to Brad, the pianist, and turned to face the group. "This is dedicated to my return to McKinley"

**I don't know why I'm frightened**

**I know my way around here**

**The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here...**

**Yes, a world to rediscover**

**But I 'm not in any hurry**

**And I need a moment**

**The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways**

**The atmosphere as thrilling here as always**

**Feel the early morning madness**

**Feel the magic in the making**

**Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye**

**I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you**

**I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you**

**Missed the fairy tale adventure**

**In this ever spinning playground**

**We were young together**

**I'm coming out of make-up**

**The lights already burning**

**Not long until the cameras will start turning...**

**And the early morning madness**

**And the magic in the making**

**Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye**

**I don't want to be alone**

**That's all in the past**

**This world's waited long enough**

**I've come home at last!**

**And this time will be bigger**

**And brighter than we knew it**

**So watch me fly, we all know I can do it...**

**Could I stop my hand from shaking?**

**Has there ever been a moment**

**With so much to live for?**

**The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways**

**So much to say not just today but always...**

**We'll have early morning madness**

**We'll have magic in the making**

**Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye**

**Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye...**

**We taught the world new ways to dream!**

When Kurt finished singing, he looked at everyone's faces. Blaine was beaming. Mr. Shue looked proud. Almost every other glee member was teary, even Puck. "I assume, the tears in your eyes mean that I passed the audition." The room filled with laughter and applause as Kurt returned to his seat.

Blaine turned to him and whispered in his ear, "I feel good about this year. I have an amazing boyfriend, the glee club, and apparently Britt is my new best friend…. Don't tell Wes and David." Kurt smiled warmly at him and snuggled up to his side.

After Glee, Blaine walked with Kurt and Finn to their car. Kurt decided to go with Blaine for dinner at his house, but wanted to drop his stuff off in the car. Once Finn left, Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt. The moment their lips touched, a full day's worth of emotion piled into the kiss. Blaine slipped his tongue past Kurt's lips and Kurt let out a small moan. Suddenly a water bottle went flying through the air, and hit Blaine in the back of the head.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SCHOOL, YOU DISGUSTING SLIME!" Before either of them could react, they heard Katie screaming at the mysterious voice.

"Hey! Asshole! You really wanna mess with my family? I will end you, you little shit!" Blaine looked over and say Katie screaming at a tall, Black, overweight figure. Azimio.

"Look little girl, you wanna go frolic with the fairy parade, fine. I just don't want that shit anywhere near me." Azimio was towering over her. Blaine moved quickly to protect his sister. Before he got to her, Justin appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, idiot! Are you seriously getting in a girl's face? What the hell is wrong with you? Come on, Katie, this douche isn't worth it." Justin grabbed her hand and led her towards Blaine's car. Half way there, they bumped into Blaine, himself. "Oh, Blai- uhm sir. I was just walking Katie to your car."

"I saw what you did, both of you." They shifted uncomfortably. Katie was sure Blaine did not want his little sister fighting his battles for him and she knew Blaine didn't like Justin. "Thanks." Blaine held his hand out towards Justin, who shook it. He then pulled Katie into a tight hug. "Just don't let it happen again."

The four of them climbed into Blaine's car and headed to Nana's. Katie, sick of the awkward silence, spoke up. "I think I'm gonna try-out for the Cheerios." Blaine slammed his foot on the brake and turned to look at his sister.

"You? A cheerleader? Yea, right!" Blaine cracked up. He started driving again.

"Why not? Besides, it will just be one more thing that Kurt and I will have in common!"

Blaine slammed on the brakes again. _WHAT?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *evil laugh* did i just prompt angst and conflict with Azimio? Also Cheerio!Kurt. Ha! i am seriously on a roll with this right now. Ch. 4 might be up some point in the next 24 hours.<strong>

**Songs are "It's Not Unusual" by Tom Jones and "As If We Never Said Goodbye" from Sunset Boulevard. Blaine's actual auditions song from the show and Kurt's actual returning song.  
><strong>

**Next Chapter: Blaine finds out about Kurt's cheerleading past and Katie meets the famous Sue Sylvester. (WARNING: SMUT IN NEXT CHAPTER)  
><strong>


	4. Calling All Blainey Boos

Once Blaine pulled into the driveway, Katie and Justin practically ran inside. Blaine and Kurt sat in the car for a while longer. "You were a cheerleader? Like, an actual cheerleader?"

"Yep."

"With the uniform and everything?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't tell me because….?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Besides it's not like it came up in conversation. It was sophomore year. Why does it even matter?"

"Kurt, you can't just tell me that you were a cheerleader and expect me to act like it's no big deal. I am a guy, you know. Cheerleaders are hot. And, being gay, male cheerleaders are extremely hot. And, being in love, you being a male cheerleader… well that's just straight up orgasmic!"

Kurt's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Oh. Well, I might still have the uniform somewhere. I could always model it for you and show you some of the old routines. If you'd like." Kurt teased his fingers along Blaine's jaw and down to his neck.

"Oh god, yes! I really would like that!" Blaine started to feel himself become painfully hard. He filled his mind with the unsexiest images he could muster in order to calm himself. "Uhm, we should go inside." Kurt let out a giggle before opening the door and heading up the driveway.

Dinner with Blaine's family consisted mostly of Anna talking about her new classmates and her amazing new music teacher. Kurt felt like she was developing a little kid crush on him. When Katie shared her desire to be a Cheerio, everyone but Blaine was excited for her. He saw Brittany and Santana in their uniforms, and he really didn't like the idea of his sister running around in something so skimpy and form fitting. When the conversation turned to him, Blaine mentioned joining New Direction and befriending Britt. He skillfully left out the comments from homeroom and the incident from the parking lot. After dessert and coffee, Kurt had to go home.

Blaine drove Kurt home. They sat in the driveway for a while, kissing. Kurt pulled back when he saw that someone, probably his father, had turned on the front door light. "You should come over tomorrow after school. I have a 'Welcome to McKinley' surprise for you." He leaned in to kiss Blaine goodbye.

"Oh really?" Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "I will definitely be there then. Goodnight babe, I love you."

"I love you, too."

By the time Blaine got back to his house, Anna was asleep, Justin was gone, and Katie had locked herself in her room. It was a new habit of hers since Anna had a habit of barging into rooms without knocking. Blaine went into his own room and locked it as well. He collapsed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt as a cheerleader. He pictured Kurt's long muscular legs doing high kicks in tight red pants, his broad shoulders filling out the polyester top that only he could make look so good, and his face pink and glistening from the endurance filled routines. All of Blaine's thoughts were flowing straight to his crotch. Then, as if on cue, his phone buzzed with a text message from Kurt.

_Hey. Finn's playing COD, so I'm so bored. Whatcha doing? –K_

Blaine thought carefully before responding.

_Missing you. –B_

_Missing what, exactly? –K_

Blaine felt his pulse quicken. Kurt isn't doing what he thinks he's doing, is he?

_Your smile, eyes, soft skin, your lips, you holding me. Need I go on? –B_

_Please do :p –K_

Before he could respond, Kurt sent him another message.

_What would you do if I was there? –K_

He is! Kurt is trying to sext?

_I'd kiss you so hard you'd forget to speak! –B_

_What else? –K_

_I'd lay you down on my bed, kiss down your neck, slowly take off your clothes. –B_

_Go on. –K_

Blaine was fully hard by this point. It took all his strength to not just touch himself.

_Explore every last inch of exposed skin with my lips and my tongue… Kurt are we really doing this? –B_

It was a moment before he got a response.

_That depends. Are you hard? –K_

_Uh, yea… are you? –B_

_Like a fucking rock! –K_

Blaine's eyes nearly fell out of his head. He reread the message over and over again, unsure how to continue. Suddenly, his phone rang. Kurt was calling him.

"Hey."

"Hey, you." Kurt's voice was breathy and deep. "Sorry, but it was too hard to text one handed."

"Kurt? Are you touching yourself?" Blaine's voice was shaky. He reached down and undid his zipper. In a clumsy effort, he pulled his pants and boxers down around his thighs.

"Yes." It came out in almost a whisper. Blaine lost all inhibitions at that point. He wrapped his hand around himself, slowly moving along the length. "Wish it was you."

"Pretend it's me Kurt. I'm pretending you're here with me. Touching me. God, Kurt, this is so crazy."

"Mm, Blaine. I want you so bad. I want you touching me, sucking me, inside me. Fuck!" For a moment, the conversation was simply their mixed heavy breathing and occasional moans.

"Holy fuck, Kurt, I'm close." Blaine finally said after a couple minutes. He increased his pressure. He cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder, reaching his now free hand down to his entrance. He slowly pushed on finger in past the tight muscle. "Fuck. Kurt!"

"Ugh, come for me Blaine, I wanna hear you come!" From the increase in his breathing, it was obvious that Kurt was teetering over the edge as well.

Blaine came, hard, moaning Kurt's name. A few seconds later, he heard Kurt whimpering his name as he reached his own release. They stayed on the phone as they caught their breaths. "Holy shit! I can't believe we just did that!" Blaine gave a soft chuckle.

"Me either, I don't know what came over me. And now i can't even snuggle you." Kurt's voice had a tone of shyness and playfulness that had Blaine falling in love all over again.

"I love you, Kurt. I'll just have to cuddle you twice as much tomorrow."

"Yes you will! Goodnight Blainey Boo. I love you, too."

"Night, Kurtsie!" Blaine hung up the phone. He got up to clean up and change. That night, he fell asleep with a big smile, dreaming of his perfect boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know i said i'd put Katie's encounter with Sue in this chapter, but i like where i ended it. So, next chapter. <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Katie goes for the Cheerios. More Brittany. And some Santana.  
><strong>


	5. Katie Cheers and Kurt Surprises

Katie walked in to the gym just as one of the girls from her algebra class came running out crying. Suddenly Katie was nervous. Inside the gym was a single table with 3 people seated at it. A small Latina, a tall blonde, and a stern woman with a Suze Orman style haircut.

"Name?" The stern woman barked out. Katie assumed that this must be Sue Sylvester, the Cheerios coach.

"Katelyn Anderson, but I prefer Katie." Katie twirled her long ponytail, trying to play her nerves off as perkiness.

"Ok Rapunzel, let's see what ya got." Katie made her way through the routine she prepared. She had always been athletic, but her main concern was her lack of gymnastics and dance training. When she finished, she held her end position and then returned to an at ease stance. "Sandbag? What do you think?"

The Latina leaned in, as if to whisper, but spoke loud enough for Katie to hear. "She's really thin, probably be good for tosses, but that hair is too long, it could get caught on anything. That and I don't think her bony little limbs will fill out the prestigious Cheerios uni. Autie Tana, is gonna have to pass."

"Brittany?" Sue turned towards the blonde girl. Katie grinned when she heard her name. Blaine mentioned a cheerleader named Britt, who was a friend he made.

Brittany looked at her. "Are you related to my Frodo? He's Kurt's dolphin."

Katie gave her a nod. "Blaine? Yea, he's my big brother."

"I like her! She's pretty!" Brittany leaned back, as if to say it was her final decision.

Sue stood and approached Katie. After circling her a few times, she came face to face with her. "You're practically a skeleton; you'll need to protein up. And a haircut, you're pony is at least 4 inches too long. And strengthen up your cartwheel." Katie was starting to feeling dejected. "You're in, Bones. Show up at my office tomorrow before homeroom for a uniform fitting."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Katie practically flew in to the hallway. She was halfway to the parking lot when a gang of jocks blocked her path. She recognized one of them as Azimio, Kurt told her his name.

"Well if it isn't the little faggot lover. Look, it's not in my nature to hit a girl, but if you don't stay out of my way, that brother of yours, is going down. Got it?"

"I'm really not afraid of you Azi. in fact, if you even try at hurt my brother, I tear your tiny little dick off and shove it down your own throat! Got. That?" Katie jabbed him in the chest with her long bony finger.

"Like I'm threatened by a stick like you."

"You really should be. I might be thin, but I am more than capable of fucking your shit up!" Katie stepped closer. Azimio squared his shoulders and bent down to her eye level.

"What the heel is going on here?" Azimio and Katie both turned their heads to see Brittany and the Latina Cheerio approaching them. "How dare you mess with a Cheerio, I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass. Santana don't play nice!"

Azimio and the other jocks scoffed and walked down the hall in the other direction. Santana linked arms with Katie and signaled for Brittany to take her other arm.

"Alright Bones, we're taking you shopping." Santana guided them out the door.

"Hold on first of all, I have to meet my brother. He's supposed to pick me up. And second of all, you didn't need to do that, I had it under control."

Before Santana could respond, Blaine pulled up in front of the school. He stared at his sister being flanked by the two cheerleaders. Brittany ran over to him. "Blaine! I get to be friends with your sister too! She is gonna be a Cheerio."

"Really Katie, that's awesome." He was happy for her, but he still didn't like the idea of her in a skimpy uniform or being friends with Santana. He's heard things about that girl. And the gift she gave to Kurt for his birthday was way too much. What ever happened to that, anyways? "You ready to go? I have to get to Kurt's."

"Actually Brittany and Santana want to take me shopping. So I'm gonna do that. Besides, it will give you and Kurt more time to do the nasty!" Katie smirked at him.

"Wanky!" Santana laughed. "So you and Kurt are getting it in? Ha, Puck owes me 30 bucks." With that, they dragged Katie off towards Santana's car.

0000000

Blaine shrugged. Katie was smart, if she needed saving, she'd call. He hopped back into his car and drove to Kurt's house. Once he was at the front door, it opened and Kurt yanked him in. Blaine barely registered the sudden movement before he was slammed back against the door. Kurt kissed him roughly and the moaned against each other's lips. When Kurt pulled away, Blaine finally took in what his boyfriend was wearing. The male Cheerio uniform. As he raked his eyes over the way the tight material pulled across Kurt's toned body, he felt all his blood rush to his hardening cock.

"Damn Kurt. If only I'd known you two years ago…" Kurt laughed at Blaine's breathy comment.

"Let's go upstairs. There's more to your surprise!" Kurt pulled Blaine up the stairs towards his room. "Dad and Carole are working for a few more hours and Finn's at football practice. First of the season, so it will run late."

Kurt motioned for Blaine to sit on the bed. He then started a song on his iPod. The room sudden filled with a song Blaine sort of recognized.

**I love myself I want you to love me**

**When I feel down I want you above me**

**I search myself I want you to find me**

**I forget myself I want you to remind me**

Kurt swayed his hips to the music. He playfully lifted his shirt up and over his head. Blaine's eyes bugged out of his head.

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you I touch myself**

**Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no**

Kurt brought his hands lower and grabbed his crotch. Blaine started to feel uncomfortable as his hard on pressed against the confined space of his jeans.

**You're the one who makes me come running**

**You're the sun who makes me shine**

**When you're around I'm always laughing**

**I want to make you mine**

Kurt shimmied out of his pants. Blaine moaned out loud when he saw that, not only was Kurt not wearing underwear, but was half hard. He reached behind the iPod speakers and pulled something into view. A dildo.

**I close my eyes And see you before me**

**Think I would die If you were to ignore me**

**A fool could see Just how much I adore you**

**I get down on my knees I do anything for you**

The dildo from Kurt's birthday was now being licked and sucked by Kurt. He walked forward, towards Blaine and straddled him.

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you I touch myself**

**Ooh I don't want anybody else**

**Oh no, oh no, oh no**

Slowly Kurt inserted the dildo into himself, barely wincing at the intrusion. Blaine almost came from the site. Kurt must have prepared himself before Blaine got there. Kurt leaned his lips to Blaine's ear so he could hear every heavy breath, every whimper, every moan.

**I love myself I want you to love me**

**When i feel down I want you above me**

**I search myself I want you to find me**

**I forget myself I want you to remind me**

**I don't want anybody else**

**And when I think about you I touch myself**

**I don't want anybody else**

**Oh no, oh no, oh no**

Kurt, in a husky voice, spoke the next few lines into Blaine's ear.

**I want you**

**I don't want anybody else**

**and when i think about you I touch myself**

Kurt thrust the dildo into himself faster and deeper. His breath becoming ragid. Blaine couldn't hold back any longer. He move his hand between himself and Kurt and palmed his aching erection through his pants.

**I don't want anybody else**

**When i think about you I touch myself**

**I don't want anybody else**

**When i think about you I touch myself**

**I touch myself**

Kurt began to come with a final deep moan. Blaine threw his head back, bringing himself to his own release.

**I don't anybody else**

**When i think about you I touch myself**

The song faded out and Kurt and Blaine's lips met in a heated and messy kiss. "Holy shit, Kurt. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Blaine tried to catch his breath.

"I knew you'd like your surprise." Kurt gave small pecks on Blaine's lips, wincing slightly as he removed the dildo and threw it to the side.

"Mm, yes. Thank you so, so much, Babe." Blaine couldn't stop smiling.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. Blaine hummed in response, feeling a bit sleepy. "You might need to borrow some clothes from me. I may have gotten yours all dirty."

Blaine looked down as Kurt pulled back. Sure enough, Kurt had come all over his tee shirt and some of his jeans. The fact only made worse by the fact that Blaine just came inside his pants. "Good idea." They changed their clothes, Kurt found Blaine a tee shirt of Finn's, and went downstairs to cuddle up and watch a movie.

00000000

Katie walked out of the hair salon, slightly emotionally scarred, with a shorter hair length. Her hair used to fall down to the small of her back, but now it just barely reached past her shoulder blades. Proper Cheerio length, according to Santana.

"Ok, Bones, if you're gonna be a cheerleader, you have to look hot all the time. So we got the hair, we all saw that you have the attitude, so now we gonna gets you some make up!" Santana dragged Katie into Sephora. "So what do you usually wear?"

"I'm fourteen, I don't wear make-up." Katie never understood the point of the stuff.

"Nonsense. We are gonna make you the hottest piece of jailbait ass that McKinley has ever seen." Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Uhm, I don't know how Justin would feel about that. He thinks I'm hot without make-up or over-sexy clothes." Katie had told them all about her boyfriend, afraid they'd make fun of her for dating a nerdy boy. Once Britt explained about her previous relationship with a boy named Artie, she felt more at ease. "Besides, my brother would flip the fuck out."

"You leave Frodo to me. He's my GBFFA. We have a special bond." Brittany said sweetly. Katie sighed as Santana filled her basket with foundations, eye liners, and lip glosses. One thing Katie knew for sure was that, tomorrow, she was gonna be a whole new person, for the better. She hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song is "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls. Check it out. <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Katie's new look. Karofsky. And booty camp (my version)!  
><strong>


	6. Breaking Point

**AN: And now some angst. The song is "you Belong With Me" by taylor swift**

**oh and before you read this, i'm just gonna say, "I am so so so sorry."**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked in to school alone the next day. Kurt had to drive Finn and Katie had to go in early so Nana drove her. He found Brittany hanging with Santana and Puck, who had his arm around another Cheerio that he couldn't see. He saw the self-proclaimed 'bad boy' lean in and whisper something to the unknown girl. She giggled and pushed at him playfully. Blaine knew that laugh. In fact, he lived with that laugh. He quickened his pace and, sure enough, the unknown cheerleader was Katie. He grabbed Pucks arm and quickly removed it from her shoulders. "Hands off the sister, Puckerman!"<p>

"Wait, she's your sister? But she's so tall?" Puck muttered to Blaine. "So you gonna hook a bro up, or what?"

"Dude, seriously, back away from my sister! If you so much as look at her again, I will scalp your Mohawk and shove it down your throat!" Blaine felt his face get red. He was so not ok with having a teenage sister. He used to help his mother take care of her when she was a baby, he help teach her to walk and talk, he checked her room for monsters when she was scared, and after their father attacked her, he became more of a parent to her and Anna then any adult in their life. And now here he was having guys like Puck ask him to set her up with them? The thought made him sick.

"BLAINE!" Katie was glaring at him, "I can more than take care of myself, thank you very much! And I can go out with whomever I please." She turned to Puck after quickly glancing over at Santana, "Friday night, you're taking me to Breadstix. Pick me up at 7, be on time or else."

"See you there, cutie." Puck winked at her before heading down the hall.

Blaine stared at Katie in disbelief. "Uhm, Katelyn? What about Justin? Your boyfriend?" Blaine didn't like the kid, but anyone was better than Noah Puckerman.

"What about him?" She looked at her nails, feigning disinterest. Blaine looked back at her, his face frozen in shock; this is not how his sister is. "Oh don't look at me like that. I don't want to date Puck. I'm just humoring him so I can get a free meal."

Santana looked pleased with this. Blaine's anger returned as he faced the Latina. "What the hell did you do to my sister? This isn't her!" He gestured to Katie's look. Katie stood there in a Cheerios uniform, her hair shorter and pulled back in to a tight ponytail, and she was wearing make-up. He also noticed the change in her general attitude over the past 24 hours. She was harsher and just seemed mean. This is not how he raised her.

"Me? I didn't do anything. Except take her to get a haircut and new sneakers. Maybe this is the real Katie and she was the fake Katie before?" Santana gave a laugh before linking arms with his sister and pulling her down the hallway. "Later, Britt Britt."

Brittany, who had been extremely quiet the whole time, turned towards Blaine. "Don't worry Frodo. She's only 14. She'll figure out who she is later. Right now she's just trying something new. A lot of freshmen do that." Blaine looked at her. It was the smartest thing he had ever heard her say and, honestly, it made him feel a little better.

It wasn't until Chemistry when Blaine completely calmed down. And that was only because they were working with chemicals and he needed to focus. Brittany was hard at work, taking detailed lab notes. She really was a science buff.

"Blaine? Can you hand me the magnesium?" He looked at their tray and the various tubes and jars and bottles. Everything was labeled but Blaine had no idea which abbreviation was magnesium. After a beat, Brittany spoke again, "Mg. Really Blaine? That one should have been obvious."

At lunch, Blaine kept an eye on Katie, who was sitting with the Cheerios and was surrounded by a bunch of jocks. He looked around for Justin. The lanky boy was seated on the opposite side of the Café, looking dejected. Blaine approached him. "Are you still dating my sister?"

"No." He stabbed his macaroni with his fork, but never brought the food to his lips.

"What happened?" Blaine sat next to him. He didn't hate Justin, he just didn't like the kid. Maybe it was just because he was dating Katie because now he couldn't, for the life of him, remember why that was so.

"She dumped me. Something about social hierarchy and if I lost the glasses and was on a sports team, she'd maybe take me back. What a bitch." Justin froze, realizing what he said. He was barely looking at Blaine, "sorry! I'm just really hurt. That was out of line…please don't hurt me…"

Blaine softly chuckled, "Honestly, after how she was this morning, yea, she's a bitch." Justin relaxed slightly. "Look, Justin, I'm sorry for Katie. She's not only a freshman, but she's in a new school district. I don't think she knew how else to make the transition. That and I think Santana and Sue are manipulative and probably had more to do with her dumping you than she did. She really likes you. Just give her a chance to realize that. Katie's really stubborn at times, she bottles a lot of things up. But she's too smart to let someone as good as you, leave her life completely." Blaine stood and patted Justin on the shoulder. He really hoped everything he just said was true.

When he made it back to the Glee table, he chanced another look at Katie. He saw a familiar, bulky figure trace his finger along her arm. Blaine tensed. Karofsky? He turned towards Kurt, who also seemed to notice the odd scene. Before Kurt could stop him, Blaine was off. "Hey, Karofsky! Keep your hands off of her! That's my sister!"

David Karofsky stood, he was much larger than when Blaine had last seen him. "What? She's hot and I was just introducing myself." The taller boy leaned over Blaine. "You got a problem with me introducing myself to a hot girl?"

So much for being reformed. "Gee, David. It's weird to me that you'd be talking to a hot _girl_. Especially when that _girl_ doesn't seem your type. Are you sure you want to hit on that _girl_? My sister? Is _she_ really the type of person you're interested in? _She_ doesn't seem to be to me." Blaine put strong emphasis on the feminine nouns, hoping Karofsky would get the point.

"Back off, Anderson. Or so help me I'll-" Karofsky stepped forward, balling his hand into a fist.

"Hey. Meathead! Let. It. Go." The boys turned their heads to see Santana with her hands on her hips. "Karofsky, you leave Bones over here alone," she gestured to Katie, "and Frodo, you just keep your thoughts to yourself." She gave him a pleading and knowing look. Santana knew about Karofsky? But how?

"Fine." The both said before turning and walking off in separate directions.

000000000

Booty Camp was nothing like any of the New Direction members expected. Mr. Shue split them into small groups. Mercedes, Finn, Blaine, and Puck were with Mike since he had the most patience. Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, and Tina were with Brittany since they need the least amount of help. They then continued on to do jazz squares and grapevines for an hour straight. Britt's group had evolved to pas de bourrees, when a knock came on the door.

Everyone turned to look, in the doorway stood Justin. "Hi, I, uhm was wondering if I could join." He awkwardly kicked his left foot, balancing on the right.

"Uhm, sure. You can audition today, if you'd like. Or wait until another time." Mr. Schuster was over enthusiastic. If freshmen joined, he wouldn't have to worry about losing more than half his club after graduation.

"I'll go now. Uhm, hi. I'm Justin Peters." Justin walked over to the musician's area and picked up a guitar. Everyone cleared the floor and took their seats. Justin moved to the center and started to strum.

**You're on the phone**

**With your boyfriend**

**He's upset**

**He's going off about**

**Something that you said**

**'cause he doesn't get your humor**

**Like I do**

**I'm in the room**

**It's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music**

**He doesn't like**

**He'll never know your story**

**Like I do**

Blaine noticed the gender switch. He also really liked how Justin slowed the song down.

**Now you wear short skirts**

**I wear t-shirts**

**You're cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day**

**When you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for**

**Has been here the whole time**

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you**

**See you belong with me**

**You belong with me.**

**Walking the streets**

**With you and your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking**

**This is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench**

**Thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile**

**That could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in awhile**

**Since they brought you down**

**You say you're fine**

**I know you better than that**

**Hey what you doing**

**You're not a girl like that**

It was weird to hear someone sing a song about his sister like that. But there was a strong truth and passion behind Justin's voice, something Blaine felt touched by. He was starting to like this kid.

**Now you wear high heels**

**I wear sneakers**

**You're cheer captain**

**I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day**

**When you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for**

**Has been here the whole time**

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you**

**See you belong with me**

**Standing by and**

**Waiting at your backdoor**

**All this time**

**How could you not know**

**Baby**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me.**

**Oh, I remember**

**You driving to my house**

**In the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs**

**And you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong**

**Think I know it's with me**

Blaine heard his voice break slightly. Justin tilted his head down to hide his watering eyes. He had to admit, slowing it down really unleashed the emotion of the words.

**Can't you see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see?**

**You belong with me.**

**Have you ever thought**

**Just maybe**

**You belong with me?**

He strummed the last few chords before he looked up. The girls, except Santana, looked teary. The guys looked a bit annoyed that this new kid was moving the girls' hearts like that. Kurt was beaming. Kurt had always liked Justin; he thought that he was a good match for Katie. Blaine took a deep breath and started the applause. He locked eyes with Justin and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Well Justin, welcome to New Directions! Now," Mr. Shue looked him in the eyes, "can you dance?"

00000000

Blaine went out the parking lot and saw Katie waiting by his car. Once they were in the safety of the vehicle, he spoke up. "What is going on Katie? Like really? Suddenly you want to be a cheerleader, then you change your look, you break up with Justin, and just been acting like such a bitch!"

Katie gaped at him. "Excuse me? Where the fuck do you get off Blaine? How about you stop acting like you know everything for once? You're not my parent!"

Blaine pulled over, turned off the car, and looked at Katie. "Well excuse me if your real father was an abusive alcoholic and your real mother was too much of a helpless victim to ever stop him! Don't you dare forget who took you to the hospital when dad almost killed you or, for that matter, pried him off of your neck? Don't you dare forget who was the one who protected you, held you when you were sad, taught you to read and write? And don't you dare forget who used to stay up with you every night and listen to you whenever you need to talk? I practically raised you! I had to grow up pretty damn fast so that someone could take care of you and Anna. So don't give me an attitude!"

"No one asked you to! I have been saying it for years, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF! I don't need you!" Katie opened her door and got out.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Blaine yelled after her. She simply flipped him off and walked back in the direction they came in. Katie had never raised her voice to anyone, especially not Blaine. What was going on with that girl? He knew that he was too mad to go after her; chances are she would head back to the school and have Santana or someone pick her up. He headed the rest of the way home. When he walked in the front door, he informed Nana that Katie sought an alternate way home. He headed up to his room and burst into tears.

He didn't know when he fell asleep but 5 hours after he got home he was awoken by a knock on the door. "Come in." Blaine looked up to see his Nana and Anna staring at him. "What?"

"Who did Katie say she was getting a ride from?" Blaine stiffened, was she not home yet?

"I don't know. She just didn't want me to drive her. I embarrassed her today." Blaine looked at his hands, not wanting to talk about the fight in the car. "I'll call Kurt and Britt, they know more people than I do." He grabbed his phone. Nana nodded slowly as she left the room with Anna. Anna looked even more worried than he'd ever seem. Katie was her best friend and her mentor. His hands were shaking while he dialed Kurt's number. After two rings he heard the familiar voice.

"Hey Blaine. Whats up?" After a moment, Kurt must have sensed that something was wrong. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine started crying all over again. "Have you seen Katie? I was driving her home and we had a fight and then she got out and walked back towards the school. But she didn't come home yet. I said such mean things. Oh my god, this is all my fault!"

"Blaine, calm down. Keep trying to call her. Call Justin too. I'll call as many Cheerios as I know and I'll Finn call around to the jocks. I'm sure she's perfectly fine and is just at a friends house."

Blaine didn't calm at all. "What if something awful happened Kurt? It's been 5 hours. If she went to someone's house, she would have at least called Nana. This is my sister, I can't handle it if something bad happened to her." Blaine was breaking rapidly. He felt sick.

"Blaine, I'm gonna call around, ok? And I'm coming over. We'll drive around and look if we have to." There was a pause, "She'll be fine Blaine. It's going to be ok."

Blaine mumbled a response and hung up. He started dialing Katie's cell number when he heard the door. Everyone rushed to answer it, hoping it was Katie and she forgot her key. Blaine opened the door and saw a tall man in a suit. Behind him were two uniformed police officers. "Hello, My name is Detective Johnson." The tall man entered the house. "I'm here regarding a Katelyn Anderson. This is her recorded address. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Blaine was really shaking, "Mind if I ask, what about, sir? What does it have to do with my sister?"

"We had a witness say that they saw Katelyn being taken forcibly from the McKinley High parking lot in to an unmarked van. We have reason to believe your sister has been abducted."

Suddenly Blaine felt like the whole house had fallen in on him. It was all his fault.


	7. You Are My Sunshine

**AN: Did you really think i would leave you hanging for too long? aaaaannnnnddd cue the waterworks...**

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at Blaine's only to find two police cruisers outside. He felt his heart stop as he ran up to the door. Blaine barely opened the door before he collapsed in his boyfriend's arms. "Someone took her. Someone saw get abducted. I should have turned the car around and got her. It's all my fault."<p>

Kurt was still in shock. He snapped to and wrapped his arms around the crumbling boy. He rubbed his hands softly over Blaine's back. "Blaine, you know that's not true. Come on, let's go inside."

"No. The police are in there. I can't deal with the police again this year. Can we just get Anna and go somewhere. Please." Kurt looked at Blaine's face. He had to admit that Blaine was right; they had had too many interactions with the police and tragedy. Blaine went and got permission to take Anna out for fresh air, and then the three were off.

"Where do you want to go?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I think you know where I want to go." Blaine stared down at his lap. Kurt gave a small nod and started driving. After 40 minutes of driving, Kurt pulled into the cemetery. In silence, they walked to Claire Anderson's tombstone. They stood there for a moment before Blaine fell to the ground in tears. He curls up in to the fetal position gripping at the grass below him. "Mommy, please, please let her be ok. I can't lose her, I can't lose her too."

Kurt felt his heart break as he watched Blaine fall apart. Anna buried her face into Kurt's arm. She still hasn't said a single word. Something that is extremely uncharacteristic for her. Kurt looked between the two of them. He squeeze his eyes shut and did something he never thought he would. He found himself praying. Not to anyone in particular, but praying. Katie had to come back, she had to be safe. Anna and Blaine deserved that much.

0000000000000

It was almost midnight when they returned to the house. Blaine had been texting their Nana non-stop the whole time. Mostly it was to inform of their location, but secretly to find out if Katie was found. Kurt was about to say goodnight, when Anna attached herself to his side again. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He didn't have the strength or heart to pull her off. He called his dad and told him what was going on. Burt gave him permission to stay over and to miss school the next day.

Once inside, Anna dragged Kurt into her room and Blaine followed. They all stayed in there that night. Blaine barely slept, he tossed and turned, he cried, he pleaded with any entity listening to help find Katie. Kurt didn't sleep either. He was too busy watching over Blaine and Anna. Anna did sleep, but she was no longer silent. She cried and called out in her sleep. Kurt would go and sit on the bed, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Jo-Ann, or Nana as she preferred, was too busy siting in the family room, staring at the door, to sleep. The whole house was on edge.

0000000000

Kurt opened his eyes at 3 in the afternoon. Blaine was still asleep next to him on the floor. Anna was awake, sitting on her bed, staring at a frame in her hands. "Hey Anna Bear. Whats that?" She turned the frame towards him. It was a picture of all of them in New Oreleans that summer. Kurt loved every second of that trip, well except the creeper who hit on him and the huge fight he had with Blaine. That was the trip that Blaine told him he planned to marry Kurt one day and have a family. And now here they sat, an already broken family that was falling even more apart. "Anna? Will you please talk to me?" she shook her head. "Please. It's only me, Kurtsie." She shook her head again. "Anna, please, I need to hear your voice. Will you please sing with me? Please." Kurt was in tears. He had to try.

**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping**

**I dreamed I held you in my arms**

**But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**

**So I hung my head and I cried.**

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

**You make me happy when skies are gray**

**You'll never know dear, how much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

Kurt looked at her, pleading. Anna broke down and sang.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

Blaine awoke to her Kurt and Anna singing. Fresh tears ran down his face when he heard the lyrics.

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

**You make me happy when skies are gray**

**You'll never know dear, how much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

The three of them hugged and fell in to silence. After a long pause, they heard the phone downstairs ring. As calmly as possible, they headed downstairs. Nana was holding the phone with trembling fingers. She saw Blaine, "It's for you." He took the receiver from her and grabbed Kurt's hand with his free one.

"Hey, little fag! I hear you're looking for something." The voice on the line was odd, someone obviously was using a voice changer from the joke shop.

"Who is this?" Blaine felt sick all over again as he heard a scream in the background.

"How about instead, you tell your slut of a sister to shut the fuck up!"

Another scream came from the other side of the line. It sounded like a 'help'. Blaine jumped when he heard the smack that followed. "Just leave her alone. If you have an issue with me, then take it out on me. Not her."

Blaine was about to hang up when Nana, encouraged him to keep going. She whispered in his ear about how the police was tracing calls to their house and he had to keep the call going.

"Just bring my sister home ok man."

"Not until, I'm done with her. There are plenty more things that her tight little body needs."

Blaine was going to throw up. Nana's cell phone beeped. It was an officer informing them that the found the source of the call and cops were on the way. Nana signaled to Blaine to hang up. "You lay one finger on her and I will kill you, you got that!" Blaine slammed the phone down, he ran into the bathroom, and threw up.

00000000

Two hours later found them all siting in the Lima Police Station. Blaine and Kurt chewed nervously at their nails and Anna had fallen silent once more. Suddenly, Katie came bursting through the doors. She ran to Blaine, holding him tight. "Blaine, I am so, so, sorry. I never should have gotten mad and ran off like that! It's all my fault, I'm so stupid!"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have said those things and I should have gone after you. I am the worst brother ever! If something bad happened to you, i… I just… I don't know." They cried against each other for 10 minutes. A female officer then came over and informed Katie that she needed to get checked out by a doctor, in case she had received any injuries during the abduction. When she stood was the first time anyone really got a look at her. She was still in her Cheerios uniform but it was torn and dirty, her arms and legs were covered in small cuts and bruises, and her hair was messy and knotted. Blaine was starting to feel sick again and Kurt and Nana were in devastation. The moment was interrupted when little Anna spoke up.

"wow Katie, you look like shit!" Katie reached down and gave Anna the biggest hug.

"I love you Anna Banana. You're my rock." And off she went to the station's physician.

00000000

"Alright, one last time. So I was waiting for Puck to pick me up at the school, when this van came out of nowhere. There were three big guys in cheesy Halloween masks. Two of them grabbed me and put me in the van. I kicked and screamed to get free, but they got me good. They took me to the pier and I thought they were gonna throw me in or something. I was dragged to this warehouse and tied to the pipes. The idiots didn't tie up my legs so every time one of them tried to touch me, I kicked like crazy. They stole my phone and called Blaine from it. I screamed so he would hear that I was still alive. The biggest guy hung up and started toward me. The other two held my legs still. That's when they heard the sirens and took off, leaving me there. I still don't know who they were. The police said they were locals and I was just taken at random. I assumed they figured out about Blaine going through my phone. It's filled with family pictures. But yea, then the cops took me to the station and I walked away with only a bruised rib and dislocated elbow. Unfortunately I'll have to sideline for the next month for Cheerios, but at least I'm ok." Katie looked up to see Justin staring at her with tears in his eyes.

"Katie, I…. I should have been there." He was surprised to see her in school after only two weeks, her abduction was hot news, and even more surprised when she sat with him at lunch instead of the Cheerios.

"Justin, I'm sorry. I thought that if I was single, like Santana and some of the other Cheerios, I'd be as popular as them. I don't know why I care about being popular, but I do. I don't care if you're a jock or not; Blaine told me you joined Glee. I like you. I like being with you. Please take me back."

"Hells yea, Honeybear!" he scooted closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, careful of her still healing injuries. They sighed simultaneously. This is right.

Blaine watched carefully from the other end of the long table, smiling slightly when they cuddled against each other. Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, Blaine, I'd say you learned to like Justin and Katie together."

"Nonsense Kurt, I just like that even with the Glee bonding, he is still terrified of me." He gave Kurt a wink. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. Somehow, he knew that things could only get better. "Oh and babe, Puck delivered on those fake IDs for this weekend. I am finally getting your sexy ass to a gay bar."

Yep, Kurt thought with a groan, it's can't get better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the song was "You are my sunshine" the Johnny Cash version.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Blaine and Kurt Go To A Gay Bar (my own hopes and dreams for Nov. 8th will be exploited here)  
><strong>


	8. Gay Bars are Such A Drag

**AN: Ok so, i have reached a milestone! You know what that means, right? I'll film a video! Here's what you can do: go on my profile, click on 'PM Message', send me questions about my fics or about myself or the fandom in general (i know a lot of random things about certain people). I will answer these questions in the video and link it on chapter 9, my profile, and on my tumblr. I'll also take questions for the video on my tumblr and facebook page (links on profile).**

**Secondly, I was originally going to have a chapter before this, but i wanted Ch 8 to be my views on how i want November 8th's episode to go (see what i did there?). This is the first half and Chapter 9 will be the conclusion.**

**alright, i'm done rambling...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"This isn't going to work." Kurt fiddled with the fake ID in his hand. "I look 12 in this picture."<p>

Blaine peaked over at the card, "You look fine. And the only way it won't work is if you keep freaking out when we get to the bouncer."

"You're right, sorry." Kurt took deep breaths to calm his nerves. "Plenty of people have fake IDs and go to gay bars in the middle of East Bum Fuck, Ohio. Totally normal."

"East Bum Fuck?" Blaine started to laugh, "Probably not the best choice of words before heading in to a gay bar!" They approached the line.

Once at the front, the bouncer checked their IDs. He took the 10$ cover charge from Blaine. When Kurt reached for his wallet, the bouncer stopped him. "No cover for you, beautiful. You know, I'm done with my shift in an hour. Save a dance for me?"

Blaine furrowed his brow before grabbing Kurt and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "Come on Babe, let's dance." He pulled Kurt inside while giving a death glare to the bouncer. "I can't believe that creep. It's the New Orleans guy all over again! Can't they tell you're mine?"

"Blaine, calm down. I love you, just you, only you." Kurt gave him a soft kiss to the corner of Blaine's lips. "Now, let's check this place out."

The building looked like it was split up into two rooms. They were currently in a room with a stage, tables and chairs, and a bar set up in the back. Then through a beaded doorway and down a few steps, was a club. They headed to that area. The dance floor was crowded and the music thumbed through a multitude of speakers. Kurt glanced at the dancers. Men were grinding against men, some were making out, and some were basically having clothed sex. He glanced over at Blaine, who was so excited he nearly jumped for joy and squealed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. He pulled Kurt in, so they were chest to chest, and placed his hands on his hips. Blaine moved their hips together to the music. Kurt relaxed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and moved to the far-too-loud music of Adam Lambert.

The dance floor was crowded. They got bumped a few times before Kurt decided he needed a beverage. He signaled the bar to Blaine, who nodded in agreement. When they approached, the bartender looked at them quizzically. "What'll ya have?" He said to Kurt.

"Mike's Hard Lemonade." Kurt said. He really liked them at the Dalton Prom last year. It wasn't until he mixed them with Blaine's vodka, that he got sick.

"Sure thing. Four bucks." The bartender reached into a cooler and handed Kurt a bottle. He then turned to Blaine with a smile. He then reached his hand over his and said, "And you?"

"Malibu Bay Breeze, please." The bartender winked at him and then mixed his drink.

"Here you go, sweet thing. It's on the house." Blaine was about to walk away but was stopped, "So you got a name gorgeous?"

"Yea, his name is 'Back off, he's mine'." Kurt interjected. He pulled Blaine away from the flirting bartender. "You're right, that is really annoying. I don't like you getting hit on."

"I don't think I like it either, that was weird… but hey, free drink!" Blaine laughed, downing his drink quickly. "More dancing!" He grabbed Kurt and brought him back to the dance floor. He pulled Kurt's hips against his again, thankful that his boyfriend wasn't wearing heeled shoes that night. He moved sensually against Kurt, placing one hand on the back of his neck and the other gripping his hip. Kurt felt himself getting slightly excited. The combination of the music, their close proximity, the alcohol, and the freedom, had Kurt letting loose. He placed his hand, that wasn't hold his drink, on Blaine's hip and pulled them even closer. He leaned down and kissed the shorter boy passionately. Blaine instinctively rolled his hips against Kurt, drawing a moan from him.

Just as they were both getting really in to it, the DJ yelled over the music, "HEY THE DRAG SHOW IS STARTING IN 10 MINUTES ON THE STARLIGHT STAGE!"

Blaine pulled back, "Oh my god! Let's go! Remember that drag queen we saw in New Orleans? She was awesome." Before Kurt could protest Blaine was dragging them back into the other room. They took a table, in the center, close to the front. Blaine was practically bouncing with excitement. Kurt found himself wondering if Blaine had a cross-dressing kink or something. A waiter came over and asked if they wanted a drink. They ordered the same as before as well as some water for Kurt, who was the driver for the night.

A tall Queen in a Ruby red dress and bleach blonde hair appeared on the stage. "Alright Boys and Lady-boys, Welcome to the 5th Annual Drag Show. I'm your MC, Ruby Sunshine. Let's get started. First up, we have a new comer. Pun intended. Give a warm, sexy welcome to Carol Sky!" The curtain parted and a brunette Queen in what almost looked like a Cheerios uniform, came bonding out. Kurt had to agree that the performer was very convincing as a woman, but also really familiar looking.

The music started and Carol Sky danced around and lip synced to Toni Basil's 'Mickey'. The routine was complete with high kicks, splits, and cartwheels. It was when Carol was almost to the edge of the stage when he made the connection.

Karofsky?

Kurt sat in shock for the rest of the show. It wasn't until Blaine nudged him that he realized it was over. "Kurt? Are you ok? Wasn't that awesome?"

"Carol Sky… it was Karofsky." Kurt was shaking in disbelief.

"No way!" Blaine thought back at to the first performer. "Holy shit! Well, all the performers are over there, let's go double check."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yea, beyond the video questions... I have to announce that i am going to write a side-piece for this chapter from Karofsky's point of view... so keep an eye out for that!<strong>

**Oh and a Malibu Bay Breeze is about 60% malibu rum, 30% pineapple juice, and 10% grenadine or cherry flavoring. if you down one quickly, you feel the effects! trust me... just ask everyone who saw me on my 21st birthday!  
><strong>


	9. Carol Sky and Car Sex

**AN: Change of plans, the Karofsky side-fic is just part of chapter 9 because i got really swamped with my fancy book learnin' at college and with NaNoWriMo (google it). Also, i really want to get chapter 10 out before Tuesday (Everyone as excited as me? Doubt it, i'm the most excited...) Ok so don't stab me for using 'David' and 'Karofsky' there is in fact a long complicated reason behind it.**

* * *

><p>David knew he was gay. And thankfully, no one else did. If there ever was one good thing that Hummel and his stupid boyfriend did, it was keep their mouths shut. He couldn't be gay. Being gay would ruin everything. He'd lose football, his friends, his family, his entire life. So it was a surprise to himself when he found himself working at a gay bar.<p>

David walked in to the club, duffle bag in hand. This wasn't his first time working there, in fact he's been there every Saturday night since he turned 18 at the beginning of the summer. He's parents believed his rouse of having an out of town girlfriend.

The first time he came here, he wasn't planning on performing, he was just looking for a place to finally live freely as a gay man. But when one of the stars pulled him up on stage, he fell in love with the sensation. Surprisingly, it didn't take him long to create a persona. He always liked the Cheerios' uniforms; so, with the help of one of the other performers, he made a replica to his size. Another performer taught him how to set his face and another taught him how to tuck.

Before he knew it, Carol Sky was born.

David never pictured himself as a Drag performer and he definitely didn't see himself as a successful one. But the one thing he never wanted was for anyone to find out.

Tonight started as any Saturday night. He got on stage and started his routine, when he reached the second chorus, he looked out into the crowd. It was his MO to flirt with whoever was sitting at the center table. When he looked, he saw a pale angelic face with bright blue eyes. Kurt? He almost ran off the stage, but he didn't. He finished his set, did his bow, and rushed backstage.

Kurt was here? Probably with Blaine. Then David started to panic. What if some of the other Glee club kids were there? Unfortunately, he still had to do an appearance out in the bar. One thing was for sure, it was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

00000000

Kurt dragged Blaine over to Karofsky, he was on a mission. "What the hell are you doing here? And in a dress?" Kurt nearly yelled at him.

"Uhm, hold on. Let's go someplace less public." Karofsky directed them to a door that lead to the backstage. The tree of them walked into a make-up area. Karofsky sat on one of the stools and pulled his wig off. "You're not gonna tell anyone right?"

Blaine and Kurt both shook their heads. "So, you're a cross-dresser?" Kurt was thoroughly confused.

"No. I do drag. There's a difference. Cross-dressers do that stuff for personal enjoyment and expression. Drag is about performance. When Beiste made the football team do Glee, I really liked it, but I couldn't do the whole singing dancing thing. But here, I can, cause I'm not David Karofsky, I'm Carol Sky. And until tonight, no one knew."

Blaine nodded slowly with understanding. "Fine we'll keep your secret. But there's something you need to do for us too."

"What?" Karofsky was weary.

"Don't use my sister as your cover up. Also, can you get Azimio and the guys to lighten up? I kind of want to get through my senior year without injury."

Karofsky looked at them strangely. "Didn't you guys notice? Azimio isn't in school anymore. He and some other guys got arrested. Something about attempted rape and assault. His dad called me to see if I knew anything about why he did it. But honestly, we haven't been that close lately."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a worried look. "Uhm, David? When was this?" Kurt's voice was shaky.

"Like two weeks ago or something." Karofsky was confused.

"I'll kill him!" Blaine raised to his feet.

"Blaine, calm down. He's already in jail." Kurt grabbed his arm to calm him.

"That asshole piece of shit kidnapped my sister! I swear to god, if he laid a finger on her, he's dead! I hope he's someone's prison bitch right now!" Blaine swung a fist at one of the make-up mirrors. Karofsky stopped his fist before it impacted with the glass.

"Wait, Katie was the girl?" Karofsky looked freaked out. "She's so nice. She doesn't deserve that."

"Yea, well he did it to get to me, obviously." Blaine was fuming. "I need some air!" With that, he stormed out of the backstage area and out of the club.

"I should follow him." Kurt said apologetically. "Oh, and Dave?"

"Yea Kurt?"

"You did a great job. I'm glad you're happy." Then Kurt turned and ran after Blaine.

00000000000

David sat there for a while. The past few minutes were difficult for him to process. Kurt and Blaine saw him doing drag, Azimio kidnapped and attacked Blaine's sister, and Kurt looked at him with such forgiveness.

He knew that something was going on when Azimio kept asking him to find out about Katie and to bait Blaine by hitting on her. He just wanted to mess with Blaine's head. But David never thought his so called best friend would stoop to kidnapping and sexual assault. Blaine wasn't so bad a kid. He had a lot of built up anger from something, but David could relate to built-up anger. He wasn't that bad looking either. The only thing he didn't like about Blaine was that he had Kurt.

David felt so much remorse for everything he put the younger boy through. He envied Kurt. Kurt got to be open and proud and free, while he had to repress any feelings and cover up his true self.

David shook himself out of his thoughts and started to transform out of his drag persona. One thing he knew for sure, if he did come out this year, there's a chance he might still have friends.

0000000

"Blaine, wait! Please." Kurt caught up to Blaine in the parking lot.

"I can't believe it. That sick fucker! She's 14, she's a kid, and that perv took advantage of my baby sister!" Blaine's eyes were black. Kurt felt himself become frightened. He had never seen Blaine angry like this.

"He's already in jail! Besides, Katie said she wasn't raped or even really touched. You know that if she was, she'd tell you. I mean, after everything with your dad, I think she trusts you with anything." Kurt carefully placed his hand on Blaine's arm. "Please just calm down. We'll go for a drive. Maybe go to the park and star gaze?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. He saw what looked like fear. He never wanted Kurt to be afraid of him, so his expression immediately softened. "Kurt? I'm sorry, I just… she's my sister. Those girls are the only family I've really ever had. I love my Nana, but I only recently got to know her. Katie and Anna are the only people who keep me sane."

"What about me?" Kurt said with a mocked expression of hurt.

"Oh no, baby. You drive me wild!" With that, Blaine swept Kurt into his arms, bridal style, and carried him to the car. "Come, my darling. Let's get home so I can ravish you!"

Kurt laughed as he unlocked the doors. Before he could climb into the driver's seat, Blaine pulled him into the backseat. Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt's, hungrily. "Well, this is a pleasant turn of events." Kurt teased between kisses.

"What? Did you think I forgot how sexy you were on the dance floor? I have plans for these magnificent hips, my love." Blaine kiss and nipped his way down Kurt's jaw and neck. He grabbed Kurt's hips and pressed them down against his.

"Oh my god, Blaine." Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's hardening cock against his hip. "Blaine, we're in public."

"Don't care. Want you now!" Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's shirt, kissing as much of the newly exposed skin as he could.

"Blaine! This is a very clean car! I am not about to get it all covered in sweat and cum! Do you think you can keep it in your pants until we get to your house?" Kurt almost hated himself for his obsession with keeping his car clean.

"Fine." Blaine whined as Kurt climbed into the front seat. Blaine laughed at his clumsiness before opening the backseat door and walking to the passenger side door. "You know they build cars with doors now." He teased with a wink.

Kurt glared at him as he started the car, "You're lucky you're really hot!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh and i'm still looking for questions for my milestone video. Anything you want to know about me, my writing, my Gleekiness, my involvement in the Darren Criss Street Team, my move to Chicago, or anything like that. Just leave questions in my inbox on here, on my facebook fanpage or on my tumblr (handle for both is 'AmieLeighLuna')<br>**


	10. Clothes Are Horrible Inconviences

Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway, barely stopping before Blaine was running to unlock the door. They got inside and ran straight to Blaine's room. Blaine had finally convinced his Nana that he should get a lock on his door.

"Are you sure Anna wont bug us?" Kurt said while pulling off his shirt.

"She hasn't left Katie's side since she got back and Katie is fully aware of what a closed door means." Blaine was already stripped down to his jeans.

"Oh my god! Clothes are the worst invention known to man!" Kurt struggled out of his skinny jeans.

"Damn common decency laws!" Blaine joked as he pulled his boxers off, finally free of the offending fabric.

"Holy shit! I can't believe it's been so long since we had actual sex!" Kurt stood back and admired Blaine's naked form. The last time they had sex was shortly after they got back from New Orleans in the summer. Meddling family members had caused them to settle for rushed hand jobs and clothed frotting for the past month. The closest they'd gotten was when Kurt surprised Blaine with his old Cheerios uniform.

Blaine closed the space between them, capturing Kurt in a heated kiss. They stumbled slightly to the bed and fell on to the mattress. Blaine kissed along Kurt's jaw and down his neck. Kurt bucked his hips up against Blaine's, moaning loudly. "Kurt, you're going to have to be quieter." Blaine said as he licked along Kurt's collarbone.

"You're not making it that easy." Kurt whined as Blaine made his way down his torso. He reached back and grabbed a pillow, biting down hard. Kurt seemed to remember the first time they were in a position like this. The first time they sucked each other off. Blaine was at Kurt's hips, kissing and licking everywhere but where Kurt needed it the most. "Blaine, please."

"Nope, I'm wanna see if I can make you come without anything touching your cock." Blaine grinned as he kissed the inside of Kurt's thigh. He reached over to his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He slicked up his fingers and teased Kurt's entrance. He watched as Kurt writhed and moaned as he pressed his finger in all the way. It didn't take long before he was three fingers in, crocking them to hit Kurt's prostate. Blaine sat back to put on the condom and apply more lube. He then lined himself up. "Are you ready?"

"Oh my god, Blaine, just fuck me already." Kurt hissed. Blaine loves when Kurt gets like this.

"Okay, remember, no touching yourself." With that final warning, Blaine pressed into Kurt. They both released a sigh of relief. Blaine wasted no time quicken his thrusts. Kurt knew he'd be sore the next day, but he didn't care.

Kurt wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He tried gripping the sheets, but settled for digging his nails into Blaine's back. He wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips to pull him deeper. "Blaine, please. I need…" Kurt's hands started to trail towards his own body.

Blaine grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. "I said no touching." Blaine leaned down and licked and sucked at Kurt's neck. The new angle caused Blaine to hit Kurt's prostate on every thrust. Kurt lifted his hips slightly, and suddenly felt himself falling over the edge. He came hard across both of their chests. Blaine thrust into him a few more times before he came as well.

Blaine fell to the side, pulling out of Kurt. "Holy shit!" Kurt said catching his breath, "Blaine, you need to take charge like that more often." Kurt leaned in to kiss his exhausted boyfriend.

"Mmm, you like it when I dominate you? Maybe one day I'll just have to bend you over my desk and fuck you till you can't remember your own name!" Blaine teased as his kissed along Kurt's neck.

Kurt shivered at the thought, his cock trying desperately to get hard again. "Have I ever told you how hot it is when you talk like that?"

Blaine pulled back to look in to Kurt's eyes, he smirked. "Talk like what? How I want you to suck my cock all the way down your throat, letting me fuck your mouth? Or like when I say that I want to ride your dick so hard that it's all I can think about?"

Kurt moaned as he returned to kissing Blaine. He turned them so that he was straddling Blaine's hips. He kissed along his neck, biting down every so often. Blaine arched his back as Kurt found the spot just behind and under his ear. "You can't just say things like that to me!" he grunted against his skin. Their oversensitive cocks brushed against each other, causing them both to moan.

"Wanna go for round two, Hummel?" Blaine rolled his hips up against Kurt.

"Well, I think it's about time to make that 'you ride my cock' fantasy of yours come true." Kurt laughed as he grinded down on Blaine. Suddenly, Kurt's phone rang from across the room. With a serious of curses, Kurt climbed off of Blaine and went to answer it. "Hello? What? But you said… But I'm…. now? Fine!" Kurt reached down and started pulling his clothes back on. "My dad want's me home."

"Now?" Blaine pouted, crawling over to the edge of the bed, looking like a kicked puppy.

Kurt pressed a kiss to his lips, "To be continued." He said as he pulled his jacket on. "I love you so much!"

As Kurt walked to his car he got a text message.

'_I can't wait til you two move into your own place! Not how I needed to be woken up in the middle of the night!-KBear_'

Kurt laughed as he sent a quick apology to Katie and started on his way home.

0000000

On Monday, Kurt stood with Katie and Justin at her locker. Blaine approached them, slipping his arm around Kurt. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh I was just telling Justin to excuse my crankiness due to lack of peaceful sleep this weekend." Katie glared at Blaine, who blushed as Kurt laughed.

"Wait, what's going on?" Justin looked at the three of them, confused.

"Don't worry about it kid. Time for homeroom, later K-Bear. See you at Glee, Justin." Kurt hurried them away towards Blaine's homeroom.

"Frodo! Kurty! Wait for me!" They turned to see Brittany running towards them. She wove herself between them, linking her arms with the boys. "So how was your weekend at the dolphin bar? Did you guys feel happy cause now you know that there are a lot of gay guys in Ohio?"

Kurt nodded silently. Blaine looked at her, incredulously. "Wow, Brit, I never thought about it in that way. You're actually a lot smarter than people give you credit for!"

"Really?" Brittany stopped and stared at him. "Thank you so much!" She grabbed his face and planted a giant kiss on his cheek. "I picked really good friends!" She wrapped her arms around Kurt and Blaine's shoulders.

"And we are forever grateful, sweetheart." Kurt added, smiling brightly at her. He really loved her and when she was happy. He waved a quick goodbye to them as they went in to the classroom. Kurt looked at the students in the hallway. Azimio and his cronies were gone, Karofsky was no longer a threat, and he had an amazing boyfriend and loving friends. Kurt was finally starting to feel like his senior year was going to be magical.

It was a good thing Kurt wasn't superstitious; otherwise he'd be worried he just jinxed himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Life's lookin' good for Kurtsie, OR IS IT? hahaha! Ok so i am introducing Sebastian into the story differently (obviously since he wasn't at the gay bar). Anyone excited for tuesday? OF COURSE YOU ALL ARE! <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Flash forward a month (making it the end of October- Halloween), Sebastian, More Karofsky, and Anna is adorable**

**Also, my camera kinda failed while making the milestone video. So i'm redoing it. So if you want to still send in questions...GO FOR IT!  
><strong>


	11. Happy Halloween

**AN: Milestone video(s) complete! Links on my profile. **

**So this chapter flashes forward to Halloween. Enjoy cute costumes**!

* * *

><p>"BLAINE!" Anna rushed into Blaine's room and jumped onto the bed. Blaine jumped up in shock.<p>

"-Ryan Seacrest!" He looked around and saw that he was in his room.

"E News correspondent nightmare again?" Kurt sat up slowly, smiling angelically at Blaine.

"His teeth, they were so white…" Blaine looked at the mass that the foot of his bed to see Anna bouncing around in excitement. He was so happy that, on the one night he forgot to lock his door while Kurt was over, they were fully dressed. "Anna? What the hell?"

"Blaine! It's Halloween! I get to be a zombie today at school!" Anna was running around. When she realized that the boys weren't moving, she ran to Kurt's side and pulled on his arm. "Kurtsie! You have to help me with my zombie make-up."

"Alright Anna, I'm up." Kurt got out of bed and followed her to her room to help her get into her costume. "You are the only seven year old girl I know who wants to be a gory zombie on Halloween instead of a princess or something."

Blaine laughed as he got up himself. He looked in his mirror, "Jesus! If anybody looks like a zombie, it's me." He headed to the bathroom to do his morning routine. Once dressed and hair somewhat tamed, Blaine headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the terrifying, flesh hungry, and yet adorable zombie, Anna Banana Anderson!" Kurt announced to Katie, Blaine, and Nana.

"Brains! Must eat brains!" Anna came limping out, in her zombie outfit. "So, am I scary, or what?"

"Yes, absolutely horrifying." Katie said, laughing. She sat there in her Cheerios uniform as usual, only this time it was accessorized with a Charlie's Angels style utility belt a Lucy Lu wig. She was doing a group costume with her friends Meg and Jess. They were the McKinley Angels. Meg was in her Soccer uniform, belt, and Cameron Diaz hair. Jess was in her figure skater uniform, belt, and a Drew Barrymore hair. Blaine assumed that Justin was being their Bossley or something.

Kurt and Blaine decided not to wear costumes to school. Instead Kurt had on a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and orange converses. Blaine was wearing an orange t-shirt, jeans, and matching orange converses.

"Alright Hummel/Anderson brigade, time for school." Blaine rose from the table and handed Kurt a travel mug of coffee. They all headed to Blaine's car, the girls in the backseat. Blaine went first to Anna's school.

"Hummel/Anderson… I like the ring of it." Kurt said quietly to Blaine. Blaine smiled brightly and reached over to hold his hand.

They pulled up to Anna's school and Blaine turned to her. "Ok Anna Bear, remember, Katie is gonna take you to Trick or Treating tonight ok."

"But I want Kurt to take me!" Anna stomped her foot.

"Kurt and I are going to Westerville after school. Besides, you'll have plenty of fun with Katie and her friends. Don't you wanna hang out with the big girls?"

"Fine…. Bye." Anna climbed out of the car, waving.

"See you right after school Anna, Nana is picking us both up." Katie yelled after her. "What are you two doing in Westerville tonight?"

"The Warblers are having a party and we're going." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Fun. Just be careful, you two and alcohol doesn't seem like a good idea." Katie laughed as they pulled into McKinley's parking lot.

000000000

After school, the boys stopped at Kurt's house to change into their costumes. "I can't believe you talked me into this costume! I look ridiculous." Blaine played with the velvet robe that he was wearing while sitting on Kurt's bed.

"Oh come on. Hugh Hefner is perfect for you. He's classy, rich, dapper, and you get to walk around in your PJs all night. Besides I thought you'd be happy for an excuse to gel your hair in to oblivion again!" Kurt yelled from the bathroom. He refused to let Blaine see his outfit until he was completely ready.

"Fine, whatever. Are you ready yet, we still have to drive all the way there." Blaine was antsy. He hadn't gotten to see his Dalton friends since the summer. He missed them every day but if he could do it all over again, he'd still choose going to McKinley with Kurt.

"All done! Ready?" The bathroom door opened and Kurt stepped out. He was wearing a black spandex long-sleeved shirt with matching black denim skinny jeans. Over the shirt he had a blood red corset with black lace that accentuated his small waist. His hair was pushed back and he was wearing a pair of red bunny ears on his head. Sewn to the back of the jeans was a red bunny tail. On his feet he had red and black lace flats. "Ta-da! I'm your playboy bunny!" Kurt hopped a little and scrunched up his nose like a rabbit would.

"You look amazing." Blaine was sure his jaw had hit the ground. Kurt was in a corset and spandex. And what was that nose thing? How can he be so sexy and adorable at the same time? He stepped closet to kiss Kurt when he noticed the penciled in freckles. "You darkened your freckles? That's so cute." He said placing a peck on the tip of Kurt's nose. He was secretly ecstatic that Kurt opted for flats so he didn't feel so short in his loafers.

"We look awesome! Let's go!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him out of his room. "Bye dad. We're off to the costume party now." And they were off.

0000000000

"You're here!" Jeff threw the door open inviting them in to the foyer. Jeff lived the closet to Dalton and his parents were always in Europe, so most parties were held there. Kurt took in Jeff's outfit. He wore a blue polo stuffed in the gut, a pair of white slacks, and a skipper hat. Nick was standing behind him in white slacks, a red polo, and a first mate's cap.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" Kurt was thoroughly confused. Blaine chuckled, obviously getting who they were supposed to be.

"We'll give you a hint." Jeff and Nick started to sing a tune.

**Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,**

**A tale of a fateful trip**

**That started from this tropic port**

**Aboard this tiny ship.**

Nick and Jeff started skipping around each other, arms linked.

**The mate was a mighty sailing man,**

**The skipper brave and sure.**

**Five passengers set sail that day**

**For a three hour tour, a three hour tour.**

Their girlfriends came over as well, they were dressed along with the theme.

**The weather started getting rough,**

**The tiny ship was tossed,**

**If not for the courage of the fearless crew**

**The minnow would be lost, the minnow would be lost.**

Jaymz, his girlfriend, and Trent came over dressed as the remaining characters, singing and dancing along. They pointed to each other when prompted.

**The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle**

**With Gilligan**

**The Skipper too,**

**The millionaire and his wife,**

**The movie star**

**The professor and Mary Ann,**

**Here on Gilligan's Isle.**

"Oh, I see… well I think it's time for a drink." Kurt pulled Blaine away from their utterly ridiculous friends.

"What can I make for you, babe?" Blaine asked when they reached the makeshift bar.

"Nothing too strong. I don't want to throw up at this party." Blaine filled a cup mostly with orange juice and a shot-worth of vodka. Kurt took a sip and nodded approvingly. Blaine then mixed himself a similar drink but with more vodka. They separated momentarily to mingle with their friends.

David, Wes, and Thad were dressed as the Three Stooges. Kurt thought it seemed appropriate. His favorite costume had to be Flint, though. He wore a toga, a large grey beard and wig, and was carrying a trident. He was the funniest Poseidon, Kurt's ever seen. There were a few guys Kurt didn't recognize, he assumed they must be new members. Kurt looked over and saw one of the new guys, dressed as a Mariachi musician, talking with Blaine. He didn't like the way this strange boy was looking at his boyfriend.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt approached Blaine and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Kurt, this is Sebastian. He's new to the Warblers." Blaine said calmly, wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"Oh hi. Are you a freshman?" Kurt asked the tall and quite handsome boy.

"Do I look like a freshman?" Sebastian winked at Kurt before turning his focus back to Blaine, more or less undressing him with his eyes.

"No, you look like you're eye fucking my boyfriend!" Kurt snipped.

"Kurt!" Blaine stared agape at Kurt.

"You're right, Kyle. I was. I mean, fuck, he's basically sex on a stick." Sebastian bit his lip, raking his eyes over Blaine's body.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Kurt stood between this Sebastian and Blaine. "You can look all you want, but at the end of the day, he is all mine. Got it!"

"Whatever you say Kevin." Sebastian walked around them. He went behind Blaine and pinched his ass, causing the boy to yelp. "Whatever you say."

"Hands off ass!" Kurt's face was red with fury. "Oh and it's Kurt!"

"Babe, that guy's an idiot. Just calm down." Blaine calmly rubbed his shoulders.

"Just take me home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who's the silly girl who escalated Sebastian's evil? That's me! But more importantly how cute would Nick (Curt Mega) be as Gilligan? I mean really? And Playboy Bunny!Kurt... do want! also, I just love that Anna was a gory zombie and she's only 7! <strong>

**COMING UP SOON: More Sebastian drama, Karofsky's big announcement, Sectionals, and more!  
><strong>


	12. Fallout

**AN: BEFORE YOU READ... I'm holding a small contest! It's for artists (of any sort). I am looking for a picture of a Playboy Bunny!Kurt and/or Hefner!Blaine. You can use any kind of medium (MS Paint, pencil, photoshop, painting, charcoal, etc.)**. **Email your submissions by November 28th to: AmieLeighLuna (at) aol . com  
><strong>

**That being said, I am writing a PBBunny!Kurt AU fic! ok, now read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Come on, we can't leave. We've only been here for less than an hour." Blaine ran after Kurt, stopping him once they reached the car.<p>

"I don't care. I don't want to be at the same party as that creep." Kurt finally let the hot tears that he'd been holding in fall.

"Honey, I could give two shits about that guy. He seemed so arrogant when he approached me. But I don't want to leave. These are my friends. The first real ones I've ever had. I mean, I love being at McKinley and seeing you every day. And the New Directions are great, but I miss them. They're my best friends."

"You don't think I missed my friends when I was at Dalton? You're such a hypocrite!" Kurt crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's not the same. You still lived in Lima. You could see them any time. My friends live much farther away. You also have a great relationship with your dad, and step-family. All I need more than my boyfriend to fulfill my social needs!" Blaine was waving his arms in Kurt's face.

"This has nothing to do with my dad, Carole, or Finn. And what about Brittany? She's one of your closest friends too. I would hope that you'd understand why I want to leave. That Sebastian, kid, isn't gonna leave you alone. I don't like it! You're mine!" Kurt was screaming. He stepped forward, getting in to Blaine's face. David and Wes walked out of the house to see what was going on.

"Guys? Is everything ok out here?" David stepped between the couple, sensing the escalation of aggression.

"Nothing it's just Blaine wants to stay at a party where so guy is just gonna grope him like crazy in front of me. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Kurt said the last word as if it was acidic.

"No. I want to stay with my friends who I never see because my selfish boyfriend occupies ever free moment of my life." Blaine spat back.

"Fine! If you really feel that way, you can have all the free time you want." Kurt was crying and screaming with all he had. He had never felt so hurt by Blaine. Someone who was supposed to love him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Blaine stepped closer to Kurt. David put out his arms, keeping them as separate as possible.

"It means that maybe you don't have a boyfriend anymore!" Kurt's face was red and serious.

"Hey, hey, guys. Let's just calm down. No need to make any sudden, life changing decisions." Wes spoke up. The last thing he wanted to happen was to see them break up.

"Is that what you want?" Blaine's voice dropped to a near whisper.

"No, it's not what I want. But maybe it's what we need." Kurt's volume also dropped. He had been thinking this for a while. Ever since the gay bar, they have been dealing with a lot of jealousy issues and bottling things up. "This way you can reconnect with your friends. Or whatever."

"Kurt." Blaine was crying.

"It's not forever. We just, we need a break." Kurt turned away from Blaine. "I'm gonna have my dad come pick me up. Enjoy your party." Kurt walked down to the end of the street, where there was a small park, and called his dad. Burt didn't question why he wasn't going with Blaine and agreed to pick him up. Once he hung up, Kurt sat on one of the benches and burst in to tears.

0000000

Blaine went back into Jeff's house. He was too broken to drive home. David led him up to one of the guest rooms and sat with him while he cried. Blaine hadn't spoken since Kurt walked away. He never felt emptier. He has been in love with Kurt since the second he laid eyes on him and the last 8 months they'd been together, were the happiest he'd ever been. If it weren't for Kurt, he never would have survived this long. Before Kurt, Blaine was dying a slow death. He hated himself, his father kicked his ass, his mother allowed it, he was forced to be perfect in every way. The perfect son, the perfect student, the perfect big brother, the perfect musician, the perfect everything. Kurt was the first person who just let Blaine be himself, for better or worse. Kurt was his everything. They were going to go to college together, they were going to get married, they were going to grow old together. And now, he was gone. "I don't know what happened. I can't believe he left me. I love him." Blaine finally said.

David and Blaine were so distracted that they didn't see Sebastian standing in the door way. Before they got a chance to see him, he turned and walked back to the party, smirking. _Perfect_, he thought, _time for me to attack! That ass will be mine_.

0000000

The next day, Kurt walked around school, feeling numb. He made it the whole morning avoiding Blaine. He just had to figure out the afternoon. He had class with Blaine and then there was Glee. Maybe he could just text Finn, saying he was sick and went home. Kurt got out his phone, when he felt a presence next to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kurt looked up to see Karofsky standing next to him.

"Yea, I'm just not feeling well. I think I'm gonna head home." Kurt avoided his eyes.

"Oh. Do you want me to go find Finn or Blaine? So you don't have to drive yourself."

"I'm texting Finn now, and Blaine and I aren't really…" Kurt felt his eyes start to water again. Karofsky understood exactly what kind of sick Kurt was.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. If you want, I can take you home and then give Finn your car keys at practice."

"Really? Thanks." Kurt grabbed his jacket and his book bag. He followed Karofsky out to his car.

0000000

Blaine was on his way to Kurt's locker to beg him to come back to him. It took every fiber of his being to even get to school. When Katie asked him what was wrong the previous night when he got home, he simply said he ate some bad shrimp.

Just as Blaine turned the corner, he saw Kurt walking down the hallway with Karofsky. Alone that seemed strange enough, but then he saw Karofsky place his arm on Kurt's back as they left the school. Blaine felt his heart breaking all over again. Unable to keep it together anymore, he slumped against a wall and broke down.

When the bell rang, Blaine still hadn't moved from his spot on the ground. "Blaine?" Blaine looked up to see Brittany staring at him. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Kurt dumped me last night." It was the first time he said it out loud like that. But there was something about Brittany that he felt so safe opening up to her.

"Aww, sweetie. Come on, let's get somewhere to talk." Brittany helped him up and walked him out to the parking lot. "I can't drive, but we can go sit in your car, if you want."

Blaine nodded and showed Brittany where he parked. Once inside, he told the story of the previous night.

00000000

"So do you want to talk about it?" Karofsky asked when the silence got to be too much.

"Last night we went to this Dalton party and some creep kept, hitting on him in front of me. I was so mad and I just wanted to go home. We got in this huge fight and suddenly I told him I wanted a break. Maybe it was a bad idea. I love him. What have I done?" Kurt started crying again.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. You broke up with him cause he was getting hit on?" They had reached Kurt's driveway. Karofsky shut the engine and turned to Kurt.

"It's not that. I went with his family to New Orleans. Some guy made some really crude comments and Blaine got really jealous. We had this huge fight. And then last month at the bar. We both had issues with jealousy. And then this guy…" Kurt looked down at his lap. "I love Blaine, I do, but he's the first guy who ever showed any interest in me like that." Kurt looked up at Karofsky, who blushed slightly. "You know what I mean. And I'm not saying that I want to date someone else, but I can't help this nagging feeling that I should. I don't want to regret anything. How can I be sure Blaine is my future if he's the only guy I've ever been with?"

Karofsky sat there quietly listening to Kurt. He wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and hold him. But he knew that would be a bad idea. "Kurt, it's gonna be ok. The great thing about love is that you don't control it. Maybe this time apart will help your relationship grow strong by giving you some time to grow into more of yourselves."

Kurt smiled for the first time since before Sebastian showed up. He placed his hand on Karofsky's. "Thanks Dave. I really needed this. I never thought I'd ever call you a good friend but, you really are." He started to get out of the car, turned around and handed his keys to him. "Tell Finn that he might need to get gas on the way home."

Karofsky sat there for a while. He was in love with Kurt. He knew that for sure. He started the car and cursed at the wind. "Fuck! Could my stupid heart's timing be any fucking worse."

0000000

"Blaine, I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe it's for the best." Brittany said stroking his hair.

"How is it for the best? I love him and he leaves me." Blaine slammed his head down on the steering wheel.

"When Kurt was at Dalton, we never saw him. Between school, Glee, and the driving, he was always too busy or too tired to hangout. And then on weekends, he helped his dad at the shop. When you started dating, we saw him even less."

"Really? I just assumed he saw you all the time, especially with Finn being in the same house." Blaine suddenly felt a little guilty. Maybe he was the selfish one.

"Besides, how do you know he's your only dolphin? Have you been with anyone else?" Blaine shook his head. "Well, now's your chance."

"I don't want anyone else. I just want Kurt." Blaine and Britt got out of the car and headed to Glee. The moment they walked in and saw Blaine's depressed expression and noticed Kurt's absence, everyone knew. Justin sent a quick text to Katie before going over and giving a reassuring pat on Blaine's shoulder. A few people looked like they were going to say something, but Blaine stopped them. "Can we just leave it? I just want to get through the rest of the day and go home."

And so he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so, so sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'm just gonna go hide now...<strong>

**and remember email you PBBunny!Kurt artwork to me!  
><strong>


	13. The Five Stages of Grief

**AN: BEFORE YOU READ... I'm holding a small contest! It's for artists (of any sort). I am looking for a picture of a Playboy Bunny!Kurt and/or Hefner!Blaine. You can use any kind of medium (MS Paint, pencil, photoshop, painting, charcoal, etc.)**. **Email your submissions by November 28th to: AmieLeighLuna (at) aol . com**

* * *

><p>Kurt attended all his classes the rest of the week, skillfully avoiding Blaine. He had yet to return to Glee. The weekend brought a much needed break for Kurt. He spent most of the time helping his dad in the shop, Carole with the meals, and Finn with his homework.<p>

"Dude, are you ever coming back to Glee?" Finn asked, looking up from his history paper. They were studying at the kitchen table on Sunday.

"Maybe, I just need some time." Kurt hoped that it would be the end of the discussion. No such luck.

"We all miss you. You shouldn't let some fight with Blaine stop you. I thought Glee was really important to you."

"It is. And it was more than a fight, Finn. Blaine and I broke up."

"I know. But you'll get back together, cause you're meant to be together." Finn said bluntly. He then packed up his books and headed up to his room, leaving Kurt to sit alone.

000000

Blaine hadn't been himself for the past week. He spent his time in school either moping around or attached to Brittany's side and crying. She tried to get him to come over to her house after school a few times, but he only wanted to go home. Blaine had barely eaten or slept the whole week, and it was starting to get to him. His face was splotchy and sunken in, his hair was dry and brittle, he wore only sweats and Pjs, and he was very irritable.

On Saturday he was sulking in his room when there was a knock on the door. "Go away!" He yelled at who ever it was.

"Not gonna happen." He looked up to see Katie in the doorway. "You know if you really wanted to be left alone you would have used that fancy lock you have."

"Seriously Katie, I am not in the mood."

"Look, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Katie approached the bed. Blaine just rolled away from her and shook his head. "Fine. But you can't sulk in here all your life. If you won't listen to me, I know someone you can't ignore." She turned and left the room.

Blaine laid in silence for a minute or two before he heard the stampede of small feet. Suddenly a tiny mass jumped up on to his bed. "Blainey, you get out of this bed right now!" Anna glared at him.

"Anna, you don't get it."

"Don't get what? That you were dumped? Yea, I get that. But honestly Blaine, you smell. You need a shower and to brush your teeth." Anna was so matter-of-fact, that Blaine let out a small laugh.

"Ok fine. I'm getting up."

00000000

Monday was the first day Kurt felt somewhat normal. He was still upset over the break up, but he was beginning to accept it. He decided to return to Glee that day. When he walked into the choir room, he sat between Mercedes and Puck. It was where he used to sit before he transferred to Dalton. Blaine was the last to enter the room. He sat next to Brittany and Justin. Kurt could help but feel a pain in his chest when he saw how broken Blaine looked.

Kurt drowned out most of Mr. Shue's lecture. Then there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked over to see Dave Karofsky standing there awkwardly. "How can I help you David?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Uhm, I was wondering if I could talk to everyone about something?" Karofsky shuffled slowly into the room.

"Oh ok. The floor is yours."

"Well, uhm. First of all, I really want to apologize to any of you that I was a bully to. It's just that I was so angry. I was angry at myself, my situation, and just the world I guess and I took it out on the wrong people. I know that's not really much of an excuse, but it's true. The reason I was angry was cause I was afraid." Karofsky hesitated. "Look, I'm only saying this to you guys cause you'll understand and stuff. And I know I can trust some of you." He glanced quickly at Kurt, Blaine, and Santana. "But the truth is, I was afraid of who I am. I was afraid because I'm…I'm gay. You the only ones who know."

The room was silent. Kurt smiled at him warmly at him. Mike, Artie, Finn, and Puck looked like deer caught in headlights. Mercedes and Tina looked confused. Blaine avoided eye contact. It was Brittany who broke the tension. "Wait? You're a dolphin too?"

"It's about damn time!" Santana laughed. "I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep that secret!"

"You knew?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I for one would like to congratulate you on coming out. If you ever need council, my two gay dads would be more than happy to advise you!" Rachel added.

"Is that why you were mean to my Kurty?" Brittany looked really sad.

"Kind of, I guess… I don't know." Karofsky was staring at his feet.

"So what? Are you hot for Hummel and so you went all elementary school boy crush on him?" Puck joked.

"I…uhm…well…" Karofsky was blushing.

"Oh my god! You like Hummel!" Santana deduced.

Karofsky looked apologetically at Kurt before slowly nodding. There were a series of 'aww's and cat calls from the group.

"Get some Hummel." Puck cheered.

"Wanky." Santana said with a wink.

There was a sudden bang. Everyone's attention went to the side of the room. Blaine's chair was thrown to the ground and Blaine, himself, was running out of the room. A wave of guilt spread over the room.

"Wow, really nice guys." Justin shook his head at the group, "Way to have tact." He turned and followed Blaine out of the room.

000000000

"Blaine?" Justin followed Blaine into the bathroom. "Blaine, are you in here?"

A choked sob came from one of the stalls. "Justin, just leave me alone. I should have known. They're Kurt's friends, they don't care about me."

"That's not true. They just reacted inappropriately. Besides Puck and Santana are always crude." Justin said through the door. The bathroom door opened again. Blaine heard a muffled argument between Justin and an unknown person. "Fine. But I doubt he wants to talk to you!"

"Blaine?" It was Kurt. "Can you come out? Or at least let me in?"

Blaine opened the stall door and allowed Kurt to slip in. "what do you want, Kurt?"

"Look about Dave, I had no idea he was going to say that, any of it. I'm sorry if everyone upset you."

"Just tell me answer me something. Is he why you left me?" Blaine's eye were rimmed with a fresh set of tears.

"What? No." Kurt sighed. "Blaine, maybe we should have talked about this. I didn't break up with you because of anyone but myself. My whole life was becoming my boyfriend. I missed my friends, my family, my independence, and my space. You were my first boyfriend. You were the first guy to even show interest in me. But the fact that we were so serious so fast, it's not normal. I just think we need to take this time to really grow up. And then, if it's meant to be, we can go back to being us. But please, do us both a favor and try and move past this. I know it hurts and I know it's hard but it's for the best."

"But I love you. I love you so much. Why can't you just love me back?" Blaine pleaded through his tears.

"I love you, too." Blaine leaned forward to hold him, but Kurt stopped him. "But, it wouldn't be fair for me to be with you when I am having doubts and jealousy issues. I'm just…. Sorry." Kurt placed his hand on his shoulder before getting up and walking out of the bathroom.

_Fine_, Blaine thought_, if Kurt wants me to move on, I'll do just that_. Blaine then went to his locker to grab his stuff and headed off to his car.

000000

"Kurt?" Kurt turned around to see Karofsky running up to him. "Uhm, about the whole liking you thing…"

"Save it. It was said and you can't take back the past." Kurt reasoned.

"I'm sorry about the Blaine thing too."

Kurt looked at Karofsky. If you ignored his angry past, he wasn't that bad looking. And without the stress of being in the closet, his eyes were warm and kind. "It's fine. He'll be fine."

"As long as you're not mad…"

"Dave? Would you like to go get some coffee with me?" Kurt surprised himself, but maybe it was a good blurt.

"Yea, I'd love that!" Karofsky's face lit up and his smile stayed as they made the short trip to the Lima Bean.

00000000

Blaine sat on his bed with his laptop open. After stalking around Facebook for an hour, he found the profile he was looking for and luckily it had an AIM screen name viewable to the public.

**BlaineASinger: Hey, idk if you remember me, but we met at Jeff's Halloween party. **

**BlaineASinger: It's Blaine.**

**SebTheHottie: Oh I remember you, sexy.**

**BlaineASinger: cool. So what's up?**

**SebTheHottie: Not much. You get rid of that uppity boyfriend?**

**BlaineASinger: yea he dumped me…. That night actually.**

**SebTheHottie: Good. Now I can ask you out.**

**SebTheHottie: How about tonight? Come up to my house for a movie night?**

**BlaineASinger: Movie night? Seems tame for you :-P**

**SebTheHottie: Depends on the movie we watch ;)**

**BlaineASinger: 6pm?**

**SebTheHottie: Jeff's giving me your number right now. I'll text you the address. See ya in a few sexy ;)**

**BlaineASinger: ok. Later **

Blaine took a deep breath and started digging for the perfect outfit. He was going to move on and it was going to be tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry! <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER:** **Kurtofsky coffee date, SeBlaine movie date, and an understanding is reached.**


	14. Other People

**AN: Contest is still going! Get your PlayBoyBunny!Kurt art in asap. Message with any questions**

**But for now...**

* * *

><p>Blaine stood outside of Sebastian's house and rang the doorbell. He fiddled nervously with the zipper of his jacket. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Sebastian. Blaine had to admit that he was much more attractive without the mariachi costume. He was much taller than him, Chocolate brown hair with honey brown highlights, and teal eyes. Blaine swooned slightly at Seb's crooked, dazzling smile. "Hey McDreamy."<p>

Blaine shook out of his trance at Seb's voice. "I, uh, hi."

"Come on in." Sebastian stepped back to allow Blaine into the house. Most of the house looked like a hotel lobby, but Blaine could only judge what he saw as he followed Sebastian into his family's media room. "Welcome to Cinema de Smythe. 72 inch screen, over 500 movies to choose from, surround sound, insulated walls keeping it at a comfortable 65 degrees, a popcorn maker and fully stocked mini bar and candy stand. Impressed?"

Blaine glanced around the room. The room was epic, to say the least. "Impressed would be an understatement. Nice set up."

Sebastian dropped down on the couch, right in front of the TV, and patted the area next to him. Blaine tentatively sat next to him. "I hope you don't mind but I already picked out a movie for us." Sebastian said trailing a finger lightly along Blaine's arm.

"Uh, uhm, I… I guess that's cool. W-what did you pick?" Blaine was nervous. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe this was the wrong way to get over Kurt. Sebastian smirked and pressed play on the remote. Blaine turned his attention to the screen to a very shocking visual. "Are we watching porn?"

"Is that a problem? I mean, it's perfectly normal to watch porn." Sebastian wasn't watching though. He was staring intently at Blaine, continuing his feather light touches on his arm. "Have you ever watched porn with another person before?" Sebastian trailed his fingers up to Blaine's neck, causing him to shiver.

Blaine thought back to April, when Kurt found his porn on his laptop and they went through it together. But Sebastian's touches were inhibiting him from speech, so he just nodded. Sebastian shifted his body to face Blaine's. He placed his other hand on Blaine's thigh, slowly rubbing up and down. Blaine tried to steady his breath and turned back to the TV. Bad Idea. The actors on the screen were attractive, shirtless, and grinding roughly against each other. Between the action on the screen and Sebastian's hands on him, Blaine was start to feel his pants beginning to tighten. Sebastian's hand moved further up until it settled between his legs and cupped his growing bulge. Blaine let out a gasp and his hips involuntarily thrust upwards.

Sebastian moved his free hand to under Blaine's chin, turning his head towards him. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Sebastian traced his tongue along Blaine's lower lip. Blaine moaned and parted his lips, allowing Sebastian access. As their kiss intensified, Sebastian started to lay Blaine back into a lying position.

00000000

Kurt sat in the Lima Bean, fiddling with his coffee lid. He and Karofsky had been sitting there for an hour. They talked about music interests and reality TV. They talked about their families and even funny Finn stories. Kurt was surprised at how well they were getting along. It was obvious that they didn't have the excuse of drinking coffee anymore and they started to get up and leave. "Dave? I'm having a really nice time hanging out with you." Kurt bit his lip before continuing, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie or study or something."

Karofsky's face lit up at the suggestion. "Yea, I'd like that a lot!"

"Cool. You can uhm follow my car there." Kurt nodded slowly and they made their way to the parking lot. Kurt was starting to feel a little nervous. Maybe this was a bad idea. Was it too soon to be on a date? And with his ex-enemy?

The drive to the Hudson-Hummel household went quickly. When the two boys walked into the house, they were greeted by Burt and Finn siting on the couch. They turned to see Kurt standing there with none other than David Karofsky. Burt rose to his feet. "What the hell is that kid doing in my house?"

"Dad!" Kurt just wanted to keep the peace.

"Burt, it's ok." Finn interjected. "They're friends now. Karofsky came to Glee club and, uh, apologized and everything. He's, uh, cool. He won't do anything stupid."

Kurt smiled gratefully at Finn. "Dad, everything's fine. We're just gonna go study in my room."

"Uh, ok. Just yell if you need me for anything." Burt glared at Karofsky. "And you, if you lay a finger on my kid or do anything to make him even slightly uncomfortable, I'll have your head. Got it?"

Karofsky nodded quickly as Kurt dragged him upstairs. "Yeesh, Kurt your dad is terrifying when he wants to be."

"Nah, he's harmless." Kurt flopped down on the floor next to his bed, pulling out his books to start his homework. "So any subjects you wanna work on together?"

Karofsky sat next to him and started to unload his backpack. "Uhm, you any good at algebra?" Kurt smiled and nodded. They worked on their homework for the next hour before Karofsky changed the subject. "Kurt? Can I kiss you? Properly this time."

Kurt looked at him wide eyed. He wasn't sure what shocked him more, the fact that the question was asked or the fact that he wanted to say 'yes'. Unable to speak, he just nods his head. Karofsky lifts a shaking hand slowly to cup Kurt's cheek and he very slowly leans in. He was trying to ease in to the kiss, wanting to truly redeem himself for the kiss he stole from the boy he loves. Once their lips touch, they move slowly against each other. After a moment, Karofsky pulls back and looks at Kurt. Kurt takes a moment after the kiss before he opens his eyes. He looks into Karofsky's eyes for a moment. "Why did you stop?"

00000000

Blaine wasn't sure how it got to this point, but here he was. He and Sebastian are down to their boxers and Blaine's legs wrapped around Seb's hips. Sebastian licked and bit along Blaine's neck as he grinded his hips down in to the shorter boy. The room was filled with the sounds of the sex in the movie and Blaine and Sebastian's moans and grunts. "God, Blaine, you taste so good. I can't wait to taste the rest of you." Sebastian started to move down Blaine's body.

"Wait!" Blaine grabbed his shoulders to stop him. "Can we just keep doing what we're doing? I'm not really ready for anything more."

"Anything you want babe!" Sebastian smirked and licked up Blaine's torso and up to his lips. They continued to kiss and grind against each other. Blaine felt a tightening in his lower abdomen, he was close, and based on the way Sebastian was digging his nails into Blaine's back, he was close too.

"Oh, my god! I'm close." Blaine arched his back, thrusting harder against Seb.

"Come for me,, baby." Sebastian met each of Blaine's thrusts with equal fervor.

Blaine let go and came hard. He threw his head back and moaned a string of words. But there was one word in particular that Sebastian heard crystal clear. "Oh, Kurt!"

00000000

Kurt and Karofsky continued to kiss softly until they heard Burt yelling for them to come down for dinner. They pulled apart blushing. "We should probably go eat something..." Kurt said, hoping his appearance wasn't too disheveled. Karofsky chuckled and nodded. On the way downstairs, Finn stopped Kurt.

"What are you doing, dude?" Finn looked judgingly at Kurt. "I get that you're trying to get over the break up with Blaine, but I don't think this is a good idea. The guy came out today!"

"Actually, I've known for a year. I found out around the same time I met Blaine. Also, last I checked, my love life is none of your business." Kurt jabbed Finn in the chest with his finger.

"All I'm doing is looking out for my brother. Karofsky made your life a living hell and drove you out of the school. Forgive me for worrying."

"I don't get on your case about the Rachel verses Quinn crap, so you can stay out of my decisions as well." With that, Kurt turned and continued his way down the stairs. Finn followed suit. Neither of them knew that Karofsky had heard every word of their exchange. He wondered if Kurt was only using him to get over Blaine. But the way they were kissing before was so beautiful, maybe deep down, Kurt really did like him.

Dinner went smoothly. Burt tried his best to get to know Karofsky, Finn had informed him of the boy's coming out earlier that day. After Carole cleared the dishes and Finn and Kurt were washing them, Burt looked at Karofsky. "Uh, look kid. Finn told me about you being gay." Karofsky stiffened and looked uncomfortable. "Relax, I just want you to know that if you want someone to help you with your parents and everything, feel free to call me." Burt stood to leave. When he was almost out the door, he turned back, "Just be careful with Kurt. He's in a really fragile place. I don't want to see him getting hurt."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything to hurt him again. Last year… well it was bad, but I'm beyond sorry for all of it. I was just so scared." Karofsky's eyes began to water, "I really care about Kurt."

Burt gave a quick nod and left the dining room.

0000000

"Kurt? Did you just call me Kurt?" Sebastian jumped off of Blaine and started putting his clothes on. "I don't know what I'm angrier about. The fact you called me a different name, the fact that you called me your ex's name, or the fact that I didn't even get to cum."

"Seb, I'm sorry." Blaine got up and started to get dressed himself, trying to ignore the drying cum in his boxers. "It's just that I've never been in a situation like that with anyone but Kurt. I mean granted I've had sex before I was with Kurt, but it wasn't exactly the most enjoyable of experiences. Truth is, ever since I met Kurt, he was the only person who made me feel like that. My brain just isn't used to anyone else."

"Yea, whatever." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you're hot. I'll tell you what. We can try this again, if you want. But until then, you better practice screaming my name!" He turned Blaine around and guided him back towards the front door. "Seriously call me." He then gave a rough spank to Blaine's ass and closed the door.

Blaine stood on Sebastian's porch for a moment. He wasn't sure what made him more upset. The fact that he was more or less being used? Or the fact that he kind of liked it?

000000000

Kurt helped Karofsky pick up his belongings and walked him to his car. He pulled the taller boy into a hug and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." He stepped back and watched Karofsky drive off. Kurt sighed. For the first time first time since Halloween, Kurt felt really happy to go to school the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was really difficult for me to write. I don't like Kurtofsky or SeBlaine but these boys made me do it! Also can we just give Burt the Father of the Year award EVERY YEAR? He is still a supportive adult offering help for a boy who was a total asshole to his kid, just because it's the right thing to do. and from this point on, i'm just gonna call Karofsky, Dave. It's his name after all!<strong>

**So I know what's going to happen next, but i'm really nervous about how you all think it's going. So feel free to review and let me know...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Secrets come out...  
><strong>


	15. Motives

**AN: Ok. For everyone mad about the last chapter, just read this one. it's the first part of a re-Klaining  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went really well for Kurt. He and Dave kept their friendship a secret. They had stolen glances, and would sneak into empty classrooms to kiss occasionally but most of their contact was limited to when Dave would go over Kurt's house. They hadn't progressed past gentle make-out sessions and hands never ventured lower than the shoulders. Kurt still wasn't sure if he wanted anything more with Dave. When they kissed, it felt nice, but it wasn't nearly as amazing as it was with Blaine. On Saturday, they were sitting on Kurt's bed watching Jersey Shore and making fun of Ronnie and Sammi's dynamic.<p>

"Sammi needs to see that Ron is just using her. It's pathetic!" Kurt laughed as the final commercial break started. Dave turned to him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kurt? What are we?" He asked, "I mean, we hang out, we kiss, I like you, and I think you like me. Are we dating?"

"Uhm, I don't see why we have to put a label on it." Kurt got up and busied himself with reorganizing his desk.

"I want to know how you feel. If you're my boyfriend, then I need to tell my parents and friends that I'm gay, cause there is no way in hell I'd want to keep you a secret." Dave crossed the room and began rubbing Kurt's shoulders.

"You know why I can't let anyone at school know about us even being friends…." Kurt's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Blaine? Really? I thought you were past that." Dave threw his arms up in frustration. "I am trying Kurt, I'm really trying here. I like you, a lot. And before you say anything, it has nothing to do with you being the first guy I liked. Trust me, before any of this happened, I had plenty of dating opportunities at the bar, but I only want you. I like you. I want to be with you. I am in love with you!"

Kurt stared at him wide eyed. "You what?"

0000000

It was 3am on Monday morning when Blaine snuck back into his house. It was well past his curfew and he hoped everyone was asleep. He had gone over Sebastian's house every night that week. They only ever got as far as frottage, and Blaine had always remembered the correct name when he came. But this night was different. This was the first night that they took the boxers off. And somehow seeing Sebastian completely naked broke down all his walls. Before he knew it, Sebastian was balls deep, thrusting into him until he was sore. When Blaine left, he felt dirty and sick. He hated himself for what he just did. It wasn't what he wanted, he wanted Kurt. He didn't want Sebastian. He didn't know where everything went wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaine jerked his head up to see Katie watching him try and sneak up the stairs.

"Go to bed Katie, We have school in five hours." Blaine tried to rush past her, but he was still sore.

"You had sex with that random, didn't you? God, considering how in love with Kurt you claimed to be, you sure jumped into that guys pants quickly! I'm glad Kurt's dating that Karofsky kid now, I don't feel as bad for you!"

"Katie, you don't know what…wait… did you just say Kurt's dating Karofsky?" Blaine felt like someone had punched him in the chest.

"Yea, it's so obvious the way they look at each other. And I saw them making out in one of the English classrooms on Thursday. I wasn't going to tell you cause I'm not an asshole, but since you're sleeping around, what's the difference." Katie then turned on her heel and returned to her room.

Blaine walked into his room and fell on the bed. It wasn't until a puddle formed near his head, that he noticed he was crying.

000000000

It was the second person to ever say that to him, but this time, Kurt felt dirty. Kurt looked up at Dave's face. "I'm sorry, Dave. I can't' do this…. I am still in love with Blaine. And I want him back."

00000000

Blaine rolled over and pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text.

**I'm sorry Seb, but I can't do this anymore. I only want Kurt. –B**

00000000

Kurt waited by Blaine's locker, hoping to catch him before the homeroom bell. Blaine was coming around the corner, walking slowly towards his locker. He looked up and met Kurt's eyes. "Kurt? What's up?" Blaine shifted uncomfortably but there was still a slight pain in his ass from his night of regret. And if Blaine was being honest with himself, it was a whole week of regret.

"Blaine, do you think we could talk? I wanna apologize." Kurt's eyes were watery. He never felt so remorseful. His doubts towards his relationship with Blaine had him jumping into the arms of the last person he ever should be with.

"Don't you have to go meet your new boyfriend?" Blaine hissed. Blaine new he wasn't perfect, but how could Kurt date Karofsky? Of all people?

"What are you talking about?"

"Karofsky. Katie told me you were dating." Blaine's eyes were red as tears slowly formed.

Kurt sighed and placed his hand lightly on Blaine's arm. "I think we should talk some place more private." Kurt pulled Blaine towards the choir room. It was one of the few rooms without a homeroom. "Blaine about Dave, we were never dating. I only ever kissed him. I was trying so hard to be with someone else but then he told me he loved me. I felt dirty and like I was going against the laws of nature. I missed you. I love you and I want to be with only you."

Blaine looked up at Kurt through wet eyelashes. "But why did you want to be with someone else at all? Why couldn't I be enough?"

"I was being stupid. I was scared that we were moving so fast. I was so in love with you that I felt like I was going crazy all the time. And the whole Sebastian thing was too much. The thought of someone like that stealing you away… I hate being jealous. I wasn't thinking and then my stupid pride wouldn't let me run right back to you." Kurt leaned forward, "Please forgive me. Please take me back."

Blaine sat there looking into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt…. I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I had sex with someone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See, It's getting better... don't hate me... i love you!<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Blaine's explanation...**


	16. Motives pt 2

"Y-you what?" Kurt was stunned. He must have heard incorrectly.

"I am so sorry." Blaine was crying. He reached to hold Kurt's hand, but Kurt pulled away from him.

"It's been two weeks Blaine. Two weeks. And if I remember correctly, a week ago, you were crying on the bathroom floor begging me to take you back. So in the span of one week you, what, got over me and met and fucked some guy?" Kurt felt like the room was spinning.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. It's just; I was so hurt by the break up. And then you told me to move on and that you were having these doubts. I was so mad and I just wanted to find a way to make all that pain and hurt go away. So I did something really stupid. I contacted… a guy I know from Dalton and I went to his house… and we hooked up." Blaine tried his best to explain himself through his tears. "But it didn't work because I called him Kurt. But I'm sure he was just using me to get off so he didn't really care."

"Was it more than once?" Kurt was trying his best to listen and understand.

"Not really. At first it was just frotting, but the last time we together, he wanted to do it naked and then he wanted more… and I just let him…" Blaine stared at his hands, ashamed of himself.

"Why?" Kurt hesitated before placing his hand gently on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine felt himself shatter at the small gesture. He knew Kurt shouldn't be this caring.

"I was feeling so numb about everything and I just didn't care about me anymore" Blaine reasoned.

"Did you want it?" Kurt was almost afraid of the answer. When he saw Blaine's shake his head slowly. "Oh, Blaine… even if you saw yes, it can still be a no." Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms.

"Please don't hate me. I already hate myself. Kurt please don't hate me." Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulder. "I love you. Please don't hate me."

Kurt rubbed reassuring circles onto Blaine's back. "I could never hate you. I love you too."

Blaine pulled Kurt tighter. They heard the choir room door open. "What are you guys doing in here?" They looked up to see Mr. Schuester in the doorway.

"Sorry Mr. Shue. Blaine and I were just talking about something really private. I guess we missed homeroom. We're actually gonna go to Miss Pillsbury's office right now." Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him out of the room. Blaine kept his head down as they walked down hall to the guidance councilor's office.

00000000

Emma Pillsbury looked up from her desk as the two boys walked in. "Oh hi Kurt, what can I do for you?" She gestured to the chairs in front of her.

"Miss Pillsbury, Blaine and I were wondering if you could give us some couples counseling." Kurt sat a very distraught Blaine in one of the chairs.

"Of course! What seems to be the problem?" She leaned forward, her eyes boring into them unblinkingly.

"Well, we broke up, and now we want to get back together, but some events during the interim may inhibit doing just that." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well why don't you start from the beginning." And so Kurt retold the story of their relationship. He talked about how he fell for Blaine the second he saw him, the way he felt with the Jeremiah incident, about how he confessed his feelings and how they got together. Kurt mentioned how he feared that they had moved too fast. The issues they had about when to have sex and how Blaine had lied about his virginity. He told her about their jealousy issues and the fight over Sebastian. When Kurt got to the past couple days, Blaine broke down into tears again. Miss Pillsbury turned her attention to him. "Blaine? Would you like to talk about how upset you're getting?"

"It's just… I never knew you thought we moved too fast. And that you were having all these doubts and I'm so stupid and selfish!" Blaine practically fell off the chair and into the fetal position. "I'm so stupid."

"Aw, sweetie, you're not stupid. You're a teenage boy." Kurt reached over and stroked his hair. "Everyone makes mistakes. So what? You slept with someone during our break up, it's ok. You said yourself that you didn't really want to, but you just did."

"No Kurt, you don't get it! You'll hate me." Blaine snapped.

"I already told you, I could never hate you. I love you." Kurt pulled back. He had never seen Blaine so on edge.

"Yes, you will." Blaine glared at the floor, he took a few deep breaths. "It was Sebastian, I had sex with Sebastian." With that, he got up and stormed out of the office. Kurt sat frozen. He wasn't sure how he felt. He didn't hate Blaine but he felt like his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces. Blaine was trying to hurt him. There are a ton of gay guys at Dalton and some of the other schools in the tri-county area, but he choose the one guy he knew Kurt would be upset about. Slowly, Kurt stood and bid Miss Pillsbury farewell. It wasn't until he was in the hallway when he ran towards the parking lot.

00000000

"Blaine?" Finn walked in to the locker room and was surprised to find the boy in there and crying. "Dude, what are you doing in here? You're not in weight training."

"I'm hiding from Kurt, I figured he'd never come in here." Blaine stood and turned his back to Finn.

"Right. So can I ask why you're hiding from my brother?" Finn had never felt more awkward, but he liked Blaine. He felt like Blaine was Kurt's perfect match.

"I had sex with someone while we broke up. He told me he wanted to get back together and I told him I had sex with someone. No. Not just someone, Sebastian. I am so stupid!" Blaine turned quickly and punched at the bright red lockers.

"Wait, Sebastian? Isn't that the guy from…"

"Yep."

"And then Kurt…"

"Yep."

"So you…."

"Yep."

"Why?"

Blaine sighed. He was almost embarrassed as to why he went after Sebastian. " after the whole Karofsky coming out to the Glee club thing, I felt like shit. Then Kurt came to find me and told me I should just move on. I felt pathetic and I was so mad at him for leaving me and never really explaining why that I just kind of wanted to hook up with someone else. I wanted him to see why he was so dumb to leave me. But then everything got out of hand and I… it's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid. We all do dumb things in the name of love. Besides, it's kind of human nature to fuck up." Finn gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "And trust me, Kurt's not perfect. Nor does he expect you to be."

"Thanks Finn, Kurt's lucky to have you as a brother." Blaine gave a small smile.

"Anytime man." Finn went to walk Blaine out back to the hallway.

"When did you get so intuitive?"

Finn laughed. "Rachel makes me watch Dr. Phil."

000000000

Kurt pulled into the Dalton parking lot. He was seeing red as he made his way to the Warbler's choir room. He barged in and everyone turned to look at him.

"Kurt!" Nick went to go hug him but sensed the negative energy and backed away.

Kurt made his way to Sebastian. "You! Stand up!"

Sebastian complied with a smirk. "What? Did your ex-boyfriend tell you how good of a lay I am, and now you want some? You're not my usual type but I can make due."

Kurt had never hated someone so much in his life. He pulled his arm back, made a fist, and slammed it into Sebastian's jaw. The other boy fell back slightly. He went to return the blow but Kurt was too fast and hit him again. This time, Sebastian fell to the ground, clutching his face. "That was for taking advantage of Blaine!" Kurt then kicked him in the hip, "And that was for thinking I would ever want you to touch me." Sebastian cowered in pain. Kurt kicked him again in the stomach. "And that was just because I felt like it!" Kurt turned on his heel and left the room. Every last Warbler was frozen in shock. No one ran after Kurt and no one went to help Sebastian, who was now crawling around asking for someone to take him to a nurse.

000000000

Blaine was sitting at lunch with Brittany, Justin, and Katie when he realized that Kurt wasn't anywhere to be found. Guilt washed over him as he gave up on trying to eat his macaroni. His phone then buzzed with a text.

**I'm not mad. I still love you. Come over tonight, I really do want to try us again. –K**

Blaine's heart warmed. This was exactly what they needed. A new start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: anyone else want Kurt to actually punch Seb in the face on the show? Just me? ok. So there you have it. No more Kurtofsky or SeBlaine... Sorry if that little detour scared you but now we're back on the Klaine Highway! So please don't hurt me...<br>**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Thanksgiving with the Hudmels and the Anderson kids (that awkward moment when this is going to become a near-future fic cause time moves faster here than in real life.)  
><strong>


	17. I Am Thankful For You, Kurt

**AN: Ok, two things. First of all, the contest was a bust. I didn't get any submissions of PlayboyBunny!Kurt. so no one won the grand prize... it was Darren related and he signed it! I'm so sad that no one won it! Well, i'll save it til next time...**

**Secondly, last night's episode! Sectionals! Just... so many emotions! So much Blaine angst! So much White Chocolate! So much Samcedes! (if you haven't seen it yet, i got bad news for the chapter after this one. SO MANY SPOILERS!** **So watch the episode ASAP****)**

* * *

><p>Kurt rang the bell at Blaine's house. He heard a stampede of footsteps coming towards the door and then a muffled crash. The door opened revealing Anna and Katie with smiling faces. "Kurt! You're back!" Anna ran and jumped into his arms.<p>

"Hey Banana, I missed you too." Kurt shifted her on to his hip so he could free his arm to hug Katie. "I missed you too, K-Bear."

Katie grabbed Anna from Kurt and moved her out of the way. She then flicked Kurt on the forehead. "That's for breaking my brother's heart. If I wasn't so sure that you two would get back together, I'd actually beat you up. Seriously you two are turning into Ross and Rachel from Friends!"

"Which one am I?" Kurt said jokingly.

"Blaine's whinier, so he's totally Ross. And you like fashion, so you're Rachel." Katie said smiling.

"I can't believe you guys pushed me down the stairs." Blaine walked in rubbing his back and poking a forming bruise on his head. "He's my boyfriend."

"Damn right I am!" Kurt went and placed a soft kiss on the bruise. "But actually, I want to talk to the whole family."

"Well Nana is out, so we're all here." Blaine pulled Kurt over to the couch and pulled him on to his lap. They had been back together for a week. They decided on giving each other at least one day a week apart for seeing their friends.

"Well, on behalf of the Hudson-Hummel family, I would like to cordially invite all of you to Thanksgiving at our house. And you can all sleep over too."

"We can have a slumber party?" Anna jumped up and down in excitement.

"Of course sweetie." Kurt laughed as Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist. "So I'll take your affection, Anna's excitement, and Katie's utter indifference as a yes?"

"It's an absolutely." Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek.

On Thursday afternoon, the Hummel's doorbell rang. Finn answered the door to see three smiling Andersons. "Hey Finn, these are my sisters. You know Katie, and this is Anna." Blaine patted her head.

Anna stared up at Finn, eyes wide. "You're huge!" Finn chuckled and led them inside before heading back up to his room. Anna turned back to Blaine, "I'm in love."

Blaine's heart warmed at the adorableness of his little sister's newly formed crush. Kurt ran into the family room in his apron, he had been cooking with Carole since five that morning. "Hey, baby." Blaine pulled him into a kiss. "You might want to tell Rachel that she has competition. Anna's gonna try and steal her boyfriend."

"Who is Rachel and why is she dating my man?" Anna shrieked. Kurt threw his head back in laughter before picking the small girl up into a hug. "Kurt, when you marry Blaine and I marry Finn, will I be your sister twice?"

"Absolutely Banana!" Kurt shifted her on to his back. "Wanna go bug Finn in his room?" Anna nodded like crazy as Kurt carried her piggy back up the stairs. They reached Finn's room and Kurt knocked.

"Come in." Finn's muffled voice called.

"Finn, you have a visitor." Kurt lowered Anna down onto the floor. She clutched to Kurt's side and blushed.

Finn looked up from his Facebook page. "Oh hey, Anna right?" She nodded. "What's up?"

"Whatcha doing?" She asked quietly, as she slowly approached him. Kurt silently hoped he wasn't looking at anything inappropriate.

"Oh just chatting to my friend Puck on Facebook." He turned the computer screen to show her.

"Who's that?" She pointed to Finn's profile picture.

"That's Rachel, my girlfriend." Finn said plainly. Kurt had to commend him for his patience with the seven year old.

"She's pretty, I guess. I think I have the same headband… but I'm seven so it's cool on me." Anna said with a sassy edge to his voice.

"She has a unique style." Kurt scoffed. "Finn we're gonna watch a movie until dinner's ready. Care to join us?"

"Yea, come watch the movie with us! Please!" Anna pouted at him with her puppy dog eyes. The secret weapon of the Anderson children.

"How could I say 'no' to that face? Fine, just give me a sec." Finn sent a quick message to Puck and then turned his computer off. Kurt and Blaine settled on the loveseat, Burt sat in his arm chair. Katie sat on one end of the couch with Carole on the other, closer to the kitchen so she could hear the timer go off. Finn sat on the floor in front of the TV and Anna snuggled up next to him. He shifted awkwardly.

"Looks like someone has a new girlfriend." Blaine teased. Finn glared at him. It's not like he controlled the kid.

"Aww that's so sweet." Carole commented.

"Just be careful, Finn, she's a heartbreaker." Katie added to the fun.

"Whatever." Finn conceded.

Halfway through the movie, Kurt and Carole got up to finish up the dinner. When the credit's rolled, Kurt announced that food was being served. The seven of them crowded around the dining room table. "Blaine, where's Nana?" Kurt asked.

"Let me put it this way, this year, she's thankful to have the house to herself."

After dinner, the group went around and said what they were thankful for.

"I am thankful for an amazing family. My wonderful son, my loving husband, and my friend and step-son, Kurt. I love you guys. Even you, Blaine." Said Carole.

"I'm thankful for my wife and my kids. I'm thankful that I can be here with you guys." Burt said.

"I'm thankful for the awesome food. It's really good, mom." Finn said, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm thankful for Finn." Anna looked up at him with adoration. Finn shifted away from her.

"I'm thankful for a lot of stuff. My smart phone, my friends, the Cheerios, and my Big brother. Blaine… thank you, for everything. This year kinda sucked. But thanks." Katie said, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm thankful for my Dad and Carole. And even Finn, sometimes. I am thankful for my friends and for fashion. And I'm thankful for my amazing boyfriend." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Beyond my crazy sisters, I am thankful for tonight. Thanks Carole and Burt for everything. It was lovely. But mostly, I'm thankful for you, Kurt. You remind me of everything good in life. Yes we've had our problems and I've made my mistakes, but you make me so happy. I love you with all my heart and without you, I… I don't even want to think about it. You make me happy when I'm sad, and you make me laugh. When you hold my hand, it's like nothing can ever be wrong in the world. I just love you. I can't say it enough. I love you, Kurt Hummel. You are my everything." Blaine had tears in his eyes as he confessed his love to Kurt.

The table fell silent. Katie and Carole were teary eyed. Finn couldn't help but smile. He knew about all the crap Kurt had been through, and was truly happy that his brother had someone like Blaine to love him. Also because he knew he could totally use that speech with Rachel. Anna barely registered the moment, she was too busy staring at Finn. Burt's face was extremely serious. He had never heard Blaine say anything like that to Kurt before. How could two 17 year olds be so serious, so young? He was so happy for his son for finding someone as open and loving as Blaine is. And from the look in Kurt's eyes, Burt knew that the feeling was mutual.

"I love you too. More than I ever thought I could." Kurt said softly before pulling Blaine into his arms.

"Can I sleep in Finn's room?" Anna asked, breaking everyone out of the touching moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh Anna! Her crush on Finn is sooooo cute! It's 100% based off of me when i was like 4 or 5 and was in love with my sister's best friend's older brother. Oh Tyler... he was so dreamy...<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Sectionals! Samcedes! Klaine lovin'!  
><strong>


	18. Back To Basics

**AN: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had finals, then the holidays, then some crazy fun stuff. If you want to see what I've been so busy with, go 'like' Starkid Cuddle Puddle Crew on Facebook! **

**So anyways, i rushed through sectionals because it wasn't the important part of the chapter. There's smut in this one! HOORAY! also, i introduce a bit of Samcedes. (unrelated topic, it was decides that i am their love child from the future). But yea, feel free to review... if you want... please...ok, i wont beg... much**

**OH! and Happy New Year! Bring on 2012!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sectionals came and went quickly. It took place at McKinley for the first time. They competed against The Unitards and some all-girl group. Kurt thought they were good, but he wasn't surprised when their Jackson medley won it for them. While back in the choir room celebrating, Blaine pulled Kurt aside. 'So Anna and my Nana are at some Girl Scout sleep over and Katie spending the night at one of the Cheerios' houses; wanna come over?" Blaine raised an eyebrow suggestively.<p>

"Well I do need to congratulate you on your fabulous solo…" Kurt said with a smirk. Blaine pulled him in for a lingering kiss before dragging him out the door. "Wait just a second, we need to get our stuff."

"Blainey?" Brittany came up to the pair. "Are you and Kurt going to make dolphin babies?"

"Uhm, sure, Brit." Blaine still didn't fully understand the dolphin thing.

"Oh, well will you be done by tomorrow? Cause Santana is taking me to the mall and we want you to come with us."

"Really? Santana wants to spend time with me?" Blaine was shocked, "I guess Kurt and I can make it."

"No, not Kurt, just you." Brittany said firmly. Blaine was apprehensive of their intentions, but he agreed to meet them.

"That was weird. I didn't even know Santana liked you." Kurt whispered to Blaine while trying to read Brittany and Santana's lips. They had to be up to something.

"Well, I'll tell you all about it. But for now, I just wanna get out of here." Blaine said while wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist. They practically ran out of the school and to Blaine's car. They barely made it inside before their lips attached. They kissed passionately, breathing heavily. They haven't done much more than soft, romantic make-out sessions since they got back together. Blaine kissed along Kurt's jaw and down his neck. He licked along the tendon before biting down on the pulse point. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a low moan.

"Blaine. Unless you wanna do this right here, right now, we need to stop." Kurt barely got out between moans. Blaine pulled back nodding his head. He sat back in the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt. He started the car but didn't move anywhere yet. "Blaine. Drive!"

They left the parking lot and headed to Blaine's house.

The boys collapsed onto Blaine's bed, their lips never leaving each other's. They began to remove their clothes in record time. Kurt had barely kicked his boxers off before Blaine was in front of him, on his knees. Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt's half-hard cock and stroked him to full arousal. Kurt's knees shook slightly at the attention. Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's hips to steady him. Then he traced his tongue along the underside of Kurt's erection. "Holy shit, Blaine." Blaine smirked as he wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue around. He then guided his lips down the shaft, taking in as much of Kurt as he could. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and willed his legs to stop wobbling. Kurt tugged on Blaine's hair and pulled him off. "Blaine, if you keep going, it will end before the best part."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Blaine asked seductively.

Kurt pulled him into a searing kiss before whispering in his ear, "You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now" Blaine shivered at Kurt's words and stood. Blaine backed up onto the bed, pulling Kurt down on top of him. Kurt nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin on Blaine's neck, causing him to rut up into Kurt's hips. Kurt met his movements a few times before pulling back. He leaned over to Blaine's bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Kurt poured some of the lube onto his fingers and guided his hand across Blaine's hips. When he reached the center, he trailed his fingers down to Blaine's entrance. After teasing the rim for a moment, he pressed his index finger past the muscle to the first knuckle. As Blaine let out a breath, Kurt slipped his finger the rest of the way in. He wasted no time before pumping his finger in and out of Blaine. Blaine arched his back and let out a silent moan. Kurt slid a second finger into his boyfriend. He slowly worked Blaine open, who was writhing beneath him in pleasure.

"Kurt, please… I need you!" Blaine gripped at the sheets and rolled his hips against Kurt's fingers.

Kurt gave a low chuckle as he one handedly opened the condom and rolled it on. He removed his hand from Blaine and lubed himself up. Kurt positioned himself at Blaine's entrance and pushed in. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt causing him to push all the way in. Blaine tried to roll his hips against Kurt, but Kurt stilled him. "Blaine slow down, I'm trying to be romantic." He was breathy, it wasn't easy to stay in control while he was inside Blaine like this.

"God, Kurt, I just need you. Please just…. Please." Blaine rolled his hips again and used his legs to push Kurt further. Kurt gave a quick nod and pulled his hips back before pushing back in. Their pace started slow but before long, Kurt was moving quickly and roughly into Blaine. The boys took full advantage of the empty house and were extremely vocal. "Kurt… close..." Blaine dug his fingernails into Kurt's back.

"Let go, baby." Kurt grunted in Blaine's ear. He bit down on Blaine's neck before whispering against the skin, "Cum for me."

Blaine gave a final moan as he came between them. His muscles contracted around Kurt, coaxing his own orgasm. Kurt came loudly mere moments after Blaine. They stayed still for a few minutes while catching their breath. Kurt pulled out of Blaine and removed the condom. He then fell to Blaine's side. Blaine immediately rolled towards Kurt and nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you." Kurt said, placing a kiss on top of Blaine's head.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied before drifting to a deep sleep.

Blaine awoke the next morning to find Kurt riffling through hi closet. "Uhm, Babe? What are you doing?"

Kurt whipped around. "Oh good you're awake." There wasn't any embarrassment in his tone, which made Blaine somewhat nervous. "I'm picking out your outfit to go shopping with Santana and Brit. If you have to go without me, I want you to at least look good."

Blaine got up, wincing slightly. He was slightly sore from how rough they got last night, but he still had no regrets about it. He made his way over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his slender waist. "You are the cutest, most adorable, man I've ever met." Blaine placed small pecks on Kurt's cheek, shoulder and neck. Kurt gave a small giggle at the sensation.

They got ready and had breakfast. Blaine drove Kurt home and then headed to the mall to meet Brit and Santana.

Kurt collapsed on to his bed and pulled out his cell phone. He was about to dial Mercedes when he heard Finn talking to someone in the hallway.

"Dude, if you like her, you should totally ask her out." Finn said.

"I don't know. She probably doesn't think of me in that way." The other voice said. Kurt recognized it as Sam.

"if you're not sure, you could ask Kurt, it is his best friend after all." Kurt froze. He quickly scanned through his friends. It wasn't Rachel because she was dating Finn, it's not Brit or Santana, he doubted Sam would go for Quinn again, and Tina was with Mike. That only left one person, Mercedes. Sam likes 'Cedes?

Before Kurt could fully process the thought, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Finn opened the door and walked inside. Sam stood tentatively in the doorway.

"Bro, we gotta ask you a question." Finn didn't wait for Kurt to protest. "Would Mercedes go out with Sam? Cause he likes her and you know her better than I do."

"Finn!" Sam was blushing.

Kurt threw his head back in laughter. "Sam relax, I'm sure that if you asked her out, she'd say 'yes'! 'Cedes is a diva and independent, but she's not blind. You're a good looking guy and nice too. I say, go for it!"

Sam nodded quickly before darting back to Finn's room. Finn gave his brother a thumbs up and followed his friend. Kurt shook his head and sent Mercedes a quick text.

_**Wear something really sexy and cute on Monday! Trust me! Kisses- K**_

With a grin on his face, Kurt laid back and waited for his call from Blaine. He really wanted to know what Brit and Santana were up to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: EEP! ok, i wont go this long with out updating again, i promise!<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Brittana/Blaine mall trip, An unusual pairing, and more Samcedes.  
><strong>


	19. Blaine and Brittana Go Shopping

**AN: ok first of all... WTF! this week's episode of Glee? Like why, Finn, WHY?**

**Now that i got that out of my system, sorry for the delay. I was in NYC two weeks ago and i got to meet a large amount of Starkids (story is on my tumblr) and then i saw Mr. Darren Criss on Broadway (he was amazing!). Ok, enough about me, on with the fic...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the food court, waiting for Brittany and Santana to show up. "Hey hobbit?" Blaine turned to see Santana walking towards him. "Glad you came to meet us. Come on. I don't got all day."<p>

Blaine got up and joined her. "Uhm, what exactly are we doing today? And, where's Brit?"

"Questions delude the process." Santana said as she steered him towards the sporting goods store. She directed Blaine towards the mountain sports section. When they arrived they found Brittany standing there holding pieces of a harness.

"Seriously, Santana, what the hell is going on?" Blaine was getting nervous.

"You're gonna sing a number with us in Glee. Now just stand still!"

Kurt did his best to stay busy for the day, but his curiosity was acting up. Blaine had yet to text him about what Santana and Brittany were up to. Kurt knew that whatever it was, someone would be leaving the situation embarrassed. Instead of obsessing over it, he decided to focus on homework. 4.0 don't earn themselves.

Come Monday morning, Kurt had still not heard from Blaine. When he got to school, his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Nor were Santana and Brit. Kurt was starting to get nervous.

"Hey Boo, you all right?" Kurt whipped around to see Mercedes talking to him. She listened to his instructions well. She looked fabulous from head to toe. "Where's prince charming?"

"I assume with Brit and San still. They had a shopping trip on Saturday. I haven't talked to him since. I'm pretty sure San either killed him or he ran out of town in fear." Kurt joked as they made their way to their homeroom.

Blaine skipped lunch but according to Tina and Mike he was, in fact, at school that day. When Kurt got to Pre-Calc, he saw Blaine sitting at their usual table. Class was starting so they didn't get to talk much. At the end of class, Kurt had to ask, "So how was the mall with the girls? What did they want?"

"Oh nothing, just hanging out with the girls." Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt on the cheek. He then headed out into the crowded hallway. He turned quickly to Kurt with a smirk, "See you in Glee Club, babe."

Kurt suddenly felt nervous. He couldn't focus at all on his next class.

Kurt entered Glee, anxious as ever. He sat in his usual spot in the back. When Mr. Shue walked in, he wasted no time. "Ok guys, starting us off today is a performance by Blaine, Brittany, and Santana. But we need to head down to the auditorium, so let's go."

"A song for Glee? That's why he had me all freaked out? What an ass!" Kurt muttered as they made their way to the auditorium.

When they got there, they were greeted by Blaine, alone on the stage. Once everyone was seated, the music began.

_So, you see, everybody in Berlin has a perfectly_

_marvellous roommate. Some people have two people._

Suddenly, Santana comes sliding down from the rafters, dressed in a red German milkmaid dress.

**Beedle dee, deedle dee, dee!**

Brittany follows suit, wearing a green twin of Santana's dress.

Beedle dee, deedle dee, dee!

Blaine unhooked their harnesses.

_Beedle dee, deedle dee, Beedle dee, deedle dee,_

_Dee!_

The trio prances around the stage, Blaine rarely drifting from the center.

**Beedle dee, dee dee dee,**

_Two ladies._

**Beedle dee, dee dee dee,**

_Two ladies._

**Beedle dee, dee dee dee,**

_And I'm the only man,_

_Ja!_

**Beedle dee, dee dee dee...**

_I like it._

**Beedle dee, dee dee dee...**

_They like it._

**Beedle dee, dee dee dee...**

_This two for one._

_Beedle dee, dee dee dee..._

**Two ladies.**

_Beedle dee, dee dee dee..._

**Two ladies.**

_Beedle dee, dee dee dee,_

**Und he's the only man**

_Ja!_

**Beedle dee, dee dee dee...**

**He likes it.**

_Beedle dee, dee dee dee..._

We like it.

_Beedle dee, dee dee dee..._

**This two for one.**

I do the cooking...

Brittany mimed cooking on a stove while Blaine gave her bottom a pinch.

**Und I make the bed.**

Santana bent over like she was folding sheets and Blaine gave her bottom a light tap.

_I go out daily_

_To earn our daily bread._

_But we've one thing in common,_

**He...**

_She..._

And me,

**The key,**

_Beedle dee, dee,_

The key,

_Beedle dee, dee, the key,_

**Beedle dee, deedle dee, deedle dee, dee!**

Their dance break was a series of provocative movements, but it was clear that they were more humorous than sexual. At one point, Brit and Santana each grabbed a pant leg and tore Blaine's slacks away. Blaine was wearing ridiculously long boxers and his socks were held on by garters. He mocked surprise before chasing the girls around for a moment.

**Ooh! Aah! Ooh! Aah!**

_We switch partners daily_

_To play as we please._

**Twosies beats onesies,**

_But nothing beats threes._

_I sleep in the middle,_

**I'm left,**

Und I'm right,

_But there's room on the bottom_

_If you drop in some night._

**Beedle dee, dee dee dee...**

_Two ladies._

_Beedle dee, dee dee dee..._

**Two ladies.**

**Beedle dee, dee dee dee,**

**And he's the only man.**

_**Ja!**_

_**Beedle dee, dee dee dee...**_

_I like it,_

**Beedle dee, dee dee dee...**

_They like it!_

**Beedle dee, dee dee dee...**

Blaine reattached each of their harnesses and they appeared to be hooking one on him as well.

_**This two for one.**_

_**Beedle dee, deedle dee, deedle dee,**_

_**Deedle dee, dee!**_

The three of them ascended up as Blaine gave his last few lines.

_Thank you! Lulu! Bobby! And me!_

_Oh, I'm so hot now!_

_Come, my Lieblings, upstairs!_

The music played out and they were once again lowered to the ground. The Glee Club sprang to their feet in applause. Kurt ran up on to the stage and in to Blaine's arms. "That was hilarious! Oh my god, you guys were great!" Blaine blushed slightly and hugged Kurt tighter.

"Glad you liked it. Now you see why I didn't want to tell you anything?" Kurt nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Ok guys, you three get changed and let's head back to the choir room. We have one more performance for the day." Mr. Shue announced. Once everyone was changed and the harnesses were packed away, everyone returned to the classroom. Everyone but Sam, guitar in hand, sat in the chairs.

"So, uhm, you guys know that I'm not really good with words so I decided to do this with a song." He strummed a chord on the guitar and looked up at the group. "Mercedes this is for you."

Mercedes' eyes were wide with shock and her face heated up as Sam began to sing.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was a rush_

_What a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me_

_It's just too much_

_Just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away_

_Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging,_

_Spending time, girl, are we just friends_

_Is there more_

_Is there more_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_'Cause I believe that we can make this_

_Into something that'll last_

_Last forever_

_Forever_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Going away_

_Going away_

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Mercedes? Will you-"

Before Sam could finish Mercedes jumped forward and kissed him hard on the lips. "Yes, yes I'll go out with you." The room erupted into cheers and sounds of endearment as the newly formed couple took their seats.

Kurt leaned over to his best friend, "Glad I told you to look hot today?" He whispered.

"Thanks, Boo." She replied with a wink. The room fell silent as Mr. Shue started discussing their next assignment.

Holiday Spectaculars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first song was "Two Ladies" from the musical Caberet. If you didn't guess, Blaine was <strong>_Italics**, **_**Santana was BOLD, and Brittany was **underlined.

**The second song was "Crush" by David Archuletta.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: HOLIDAY SEASON FOR THE GLEE CLUB! (i'll try and not be as cheesy as the actual episode was...)  
><strong>


	20. Merry Christmas Klaine

**AN: Ok, this "Christmas" chapter. I didn't actually write Christmas...**

**The song list is only songs i actually like (minus Baby It's Cold Outside- which it my favorite)**

* * *

><p>"I hate Christmas!" The glee club all turned to see Kurt, covered in red stains, stomping in to the choir room. He was followed by Blaine covered in green stains. It was the first slushy facial of the year. With Karofsky staying out of their way since coming out to the Glee Club and Azimio in jail, the singers thought they were going to make it through the whole year safely. Unfortunately, they didn't account for the hundreds of other students who hated them. The happy couple were the first of the victims. Kurt had been slushied many times so he was used to the cold, sticky feeling. Blaine on the other hand, was shivering and on the verge of tears.<p>

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Puck stared at them. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or be angry.

"We were rushing here because Rachel was so freaking urgent about everyone being on time," Kurt looked pointedly at her, "so we took the shortcut through the Athletic Department. It was like they were waiting for us. I hate hockey, and I hate Christmas." Blaine finally broke and started crying. Kurt grabbed his hand in comfort.

"It's really cold. When you told me Kurt… you didn't tell me how cold." Blaine said trying to gather himself. "Where did they even get those in winter?"

Mr. Schuester excused them from the class and handed them the keys to the costume closet to see if they could find something to change into. By the time they got there, Blaine's crying turned to rage. "I don't get it. Why didn't Shue get those guys in trouble? Like isn't this assault or a hate crime or something? Why the hell would someone do this? Like what pleasure do they get out of making people all cold and sticky?"

"I can think of a way that you being sticky could give me pleasure." Kurt smirked as placed small kisses along Blaine's mouth. And then running his tongue along his neck where some of the colored ice had landed. "Yummy. Green apple!"

Blaine chuckled as he leaned in to return the gesture. "And you taste like cherry! My favorite!"

They cleaned up as best they could, taking pauses to taste the slushy on each other. Then they dug through the hundreds of costumes to find something decent to wear. Blaine settled on a brown plaid button-up and brown vest. Kurt rolled his eyes when Blaine added the newsboy cap. Kurt found a plain white button-up and a paisley scarf. They fixed their hair and headed back to the choir room. This time, they took the long way and made sure all the hallways were empty.

When they got back to the room, they saw that Quinn and Rachel were in a debate over which Christmas songs to put on some set list. After sitting, Mercedes filled them in on what happened. The glee club had been invited to sing at the McKinley School District's holiday party. The only compensation they were getting was to take the day prior off from school to rehearse.

"Why do you even care, Rachel, you're Jewish? You don't really get a say on iconic Christmas songs. I don't want to sing Christmas Shoes! It's depressing." Quinn hollered.

"I get as much say as anyone else. Besides the song is really popular. And it would feature Finn's voice along with mine." Rachel rebutted.

"Whoa, who said that you too are getting any solos?" Santana piped in.

"Okay, how about everyone writes down 3 songs? The first will be a group number, the second will be a duet, and the third can be a solo. Then I'll decide which ones we do. Seriously guys, this is not the holiday spirit." Mr. Shue finally broke up the argument.

Kurt smiled as he quickly jot down his choices. He knew exactly how his and Blaine's voices sound together. And considering that Mr. Shue heard them sing together at Regionals last year, they had to get a duet.

ooOOoo

Kurt rushed to the choir room door first thing the next morning. The set list was posted:

**Holiday Spectacular Song Selections**

_Group numbers:_

We Wish You A Marry Christmas

Do They Know It's Christmas Time At All

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Sleigh Ride

Here Come Santa Claus

12 Days of Christmas

_Duets:_

Let It Snow- Blaine and Kurt

Last Christmas- Rachel and Finn

Winter Wonderland- Brittany and Justin

Do You Hear What I Hear- Artie and Puck

_Solos:_

A Christmas Song- Blaine

All I Want For Christmas- Santana

Merry Christmas Darling- Mercedes

Drummer Boy- Sam

Silver Bells- Quinn

I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus- Brittney

I'll Be Home For Christmas- Justin

Where Are You Christmas- Kurt

Kurt smiled to himself. He got a duet with Blaine and a solo. He quickly skipped off to find his boyfriend and share the good news.

ooOOoo

When the group was done performing at the faculty party, they were sent home. The adults stayed behind to drink and mingle. "Hey, guys. Who has two thumbs and just nabbed a bunch of booze from the party?" Puck said as they all made the way to the parking lot. "This guy! My house is 'rents free right now. Let's get fucked up!" Most of the group cheered. Rachel and Finn decided to skip out, and Justin was not the partying type.

"Do you want to go?" Blaine asked turning to Kurt.

"Why the hell not?" Kurt said. He hoped that this party would turn out better than the last one he went to. He did not think he could handle another Sebastian situation. They got in to Blaine's car and drove Justin home. Then they headed to Puck's house.

They pulled in front of Puck's house but Blaine stopped Kurt before he could get out. "Before we go in, I want to give you part of your Christmas gift. Blaine handed Kurt a small box. Kurt opened it to see a silver pocket watch attached to a mating chain. When he took it out, he saw the small engraving.

_To my Kurt, You were always the one I was looking for. I love you, my teenage dream. Yours forever, Blaine._

Kurt's eyes began to water, "Oh my god. Blaine, this is amazing. I love you so much." Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine sweetly. "wait, did you say 'part of'? Like there's more? Oh, Blaine you don't need to do anything else. Having you loving me is more than I could ever ask for."

"Trust me, I think you'll really like the rest of your gift. And of course I got you presents, I love you." Blaine kissed him again, "I always will."

They kissed for a while longer. Kurt pulled back after a few minutes, "Ok, we should go inside."

ooOOoo

"Holy crap, is Hummel drunk?" Santana was screaming over the crowd when Kurt was seen stumbling across the room. Kurt was drunk; he had consumed half a bottle of vodka on his own. And that isn't including the three tequila shots. Blaine wasn't much better. The couple was now collapsed on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"You're so hot, you know that?" Blaine slurred, running his fingers along Kurt's arm.

"No, you're the hot one. You so sexy." Kurt giggled as he leaned forward and kissed along Blaine's neck. "So sexy." He said against the skin as he lightly bit down. Blaine's hands moved to Kurt's hips, pulling the boy on to his lap. Kurt straddled Blaine and moved to kiss his lips. The kissed sloppily and passionately for a minute or two. Kurt, forgetting his surroundings, ground his hips down against Blaine. Blaine let out a low moan. "I want you so bad right now." Kurt continued to grind against his boyfriend, who was reciprocating by thrusting up as best he could. They abandoned their kiss and, instead, were moaning and grunting against each other's shoulders. In his drunken state, Kurt's stamina wasn't in full operation and he quickly was feeling himself get close. Blaine wasn't far off, himself. His hands had slid to Kurt's ass and he was pressing his hips against him.

"Shit. Kurt. I'm close!" Blaine grunted as Kurt bit down on his shoulder.

"Come for me, please." Kurt whispered, roughly. Blaine didn't need much more encouragement as he tensed and came hard in his jeans. Kurt thrust against him twice more before he, himself, was coming as well.

Both boys were panting and smiling. "Holy fuck. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen!" They both turned quickly to see Santana practically drooling as she gripped Brittany's arm for balance. They also noticed the rest of the party staring at them. Kurt was keeling much more sober, and he got off of Blaine's lap and ran to the bathroom.

A minute later he heard a knock. "Go away!"

"Kurt, it's me." Blaine's voice sounded weak and nervous. Kurt unlocked the door and quickly pulled him in. Blaine was the one to relock them in.

"I can't believe we just did that. In front of everyone." Kurt buried his face in his hands. Blaine reached over and pulled his hands away and held on to them.

"Babe, we were, well still kinda are, drunk. I love you. And I don't want you to ever regret anything we do. So please don't freak out over this."

Kurt nodded slowly. "As I see it, we have two options. One, we call my dad to pick us up. Or two, we stay in here until morning and go into exile at your house all of tomorrow."

"I like option two. Last time I had to call your dad to pick us up cause we were drinking, it was cause you started barfing when we first tried having sex." Blaine and Kurt shivered at the memory. But what if someone needs to… you know…" Blaine gestured towards the toilet.

"There's another bathroom, somewhere upstairs. Now help me turn these towels and shower curtain into a bed for us."

ooOOoo

Kurt and Blaine woke up on the floor of Puck's bathroom. They snuck out through the house avoiding various glee club members passed out around the room. They made it out of the house and into the car unnoticed. As Blaine started the car, he handed an envelope to Kurt. "You can't open it until tomorrow, but Merry Christmas Eve!" Then he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards his house.

Once at Blaine's, they slept more, they ate hangover food, and watched trashy TV. After dinner, Blaine took Kurt home and reminded him that he needed to wait till morning to open the envelope. For Kurt, it was an uneventful Christmas Eve. He watched cheesy Claymation movies with Finn and called his friends to wish them happy holidays. He went to bed that night, but couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering over to the envelope Blaine gave him. He glanced at the clock. It was only 15 minutes until midnight. Blaine said he had to wait until Christmas, but he didn't say anything about waiting until after he woke up. He busied himself with mundane tasks until he noticed the clock hitting midnight. Kurt practically dove for his bag to retrieve the mysterious envelope.

ooOOoo

Blaine hadn't been asleep long, but when his phone went off, he knew that he was still too asleep to answer. But once he saw Kurt's name on the caller ID, he was wide awake.

"Kurt, honey, is everything ok?" Why was Kurt calling him at 12:30 in the morning?

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I love you so much! Oh my god!" Kurt's frantic babbling came through the speaker.

"I take it that you opened the envelope." Blaine chuckled. He knew that Kurt would not be able to hold off seeing his present.

"New York for New Years, Blaine? I mean, how on earth? This is too much!"

"Before you go all crazy about how it's too expensive, I didn't pay a dime. Anna won the trip from Girl Scouts. But since she got chicken pox, I asked if I could have the tickets. Since the hotel was included and they would go to waste anyways, Nana didn't really have a problem with it. The only thing I paid for was the pocket watch, which was originally the only gift. So think of New York as more of a gift to both of us from Anna and my Nana." Blaine explained, knowing full well that Kurt would freak out over Blaine spending money on him.

"Well give them both a big hug and kiss from me cause I love this! Well, maybe not Anna, I don't want any germs being spread." Kurt reasoned, "I have to tell my dad!"

"Already done." Blaine confirmed. "My Nana called him after I asked her for the tickets. She wanted to make sure it was ok with him first."

"I owe you like a million blow jobs or something for this!" Kurt was still in shock. He was finally going to New York City, with Blaine, during New Years.

"Well, I might hold you to that." Blaine laughed, "I love you, Kurt. Now go sleep."

"Sleep? How could I sleep? We leave on the 27th, I need to start packing!" Blaine could hear Kurt rushing around his room. "I love you, too, Blaine." Kurt said quickly as he continued to rush.

"Well, then I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Blaine sent a kiss through the phone and then hung up. As he closed his eyes, his mind was filled with Kurt and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS, KLAINE!<strong>

**If you don't know any of the christmas songs, look them up. I tried to match the song to the voices.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: NEW YEARS IN NEW YORK!**


	21. Welcome to New York

**AN: Holy shit, i am so sorry for how late this is. Real life just kinda kicked my ass. I directed a play, been planning a move, working, working on my organization (Starkid Cuddle Puddle Crew ... find us on Facebook), and much more! **

**So, first of all... The Glee Winter Finale... OH. MY. GOD. i'm still overly emotional about it. It definitely should have had a trigger warning or something. If anyone wants to talk about the serious issues in the episode, my private messages are always available!**

**On a brighter note, I am going to LeakyCon this summer! Anyone else? Let me know and i'll keep an eye out for you! AND... to make up for the delay, I give you smut! YAY SMUT!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was barely inside of Blaine's house before he heard a blood curdling scream coming from Katie's room. Blaine went running down the hall to find out what happened to his sister. "Katie, are you ok?" He yelled trying to get her door open faster. Kurt rushed up behind him to Katie sitting on her bed staring angrily at her cell phone.<p>

"He's moving!" She said much quieter than her scream. "Justin is moving to Colorado."

"That's all?" Blaine let out a breath he had been holding since he heard her scream. "Shit, K-Bear, I thought you were being murdered or something. You can't just scream like that. I just… I can't handle another scare with you again."

Katie looked up, realizing how terrified Blaine looked. "Oh my god! I didn't even think of that. Sorry Blaine, no I'm fine, it was just a reaction to the news." She crossed over to her brother and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry, I'm safe. I promise."

Blaine nodded slowly. He was obviously shaken up. He wobbled to her desk chair and sat down. "Ok, so why were you screaming?"

"It all kinda stupid now, but Justin is moving away. His dad got a new job and the leave for Colorado just after New Year's. What am I supposed to do?" Katie flopped down on her bed, dejected.

"If I may?" Kurt chimed in, "K-Bear, you need to realize that you're only 14. You two may think you love each other and can't live without each other, but I think deep down you know that's not true. I adore you and I adore Justin, but you two are no Romeo and Juliet. You don't meet the love of your life at 14."

"You meet him at 16." Katie deadpanned, looking back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. "I get it. And thanks Kurt, but I kind of just wanna be angry and mad about this right now. So you guys go head off to New York and leave me to wallow in self-pity. I'll see you when you get back."

"Ok, stay safe and be good, ok?" Blaine got up and kissed the top of Katie's head. He grabbed Kurt's hand and they headed out to the driveway. Nana would drive them to the airport to avoid them having to leave a car in long-term parking.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked before they got into the car.

"Yea, still just a bit shaken up, I guess. I worry about her. She just so impulsive, usually its funny, but one day it might get her in trouble again."

"Impulsive, huh? Must be a family trait." Kurt joked. Blaine looked at him confused. "Blaine, think about the first few dates we had. I came in my pants more times than I'm willing to say. I loved every second of it, but it was a pain to get those stains out without my dad noticing. But eventually we found a pace that worked for us, and we've never been better."

"Ok, but what does that have to do…"

"Katie is impulsive like you. Sure it might get her in trouble or put her in awkward situations, but soon she'll figure it out and be all the happier in the end. You just need to trust her. She's much smarter than most 14 year olds, and she has an amazing family behind her for support." Kurt paused. "Feeling calmer?"

"Yea, thanks Kurt." Blaine bit his lip. "Now let's get that sexy ass of yours to New York before I do something really impulsive like fuck you right here in my driveway… with my Nana just feet away… ew… ok, forget I said that."

Kurt burst into laughter and shook his head. They got into the car and they were off.

oooOOOooo

Kurt stood gapping out the window of their hotel room. He was pretty sure he hadn't blinked since the plane landed. "I can't believe I'm here, we're here, in New York City! I just… I…" Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who was unpacking his bag, and walked over to capture his lips with his own. After the initial shock, Blaine melted into the kiss. "Pants off now!"

"Wow, Kurt we've been here for all of five minutes. Someone's eager." Blaine laughed. Kurt quickly shut him up by grinding his hips against Blaine's.

"I've been in the mood since your driveway." Kurt said against Blaine's skin as he kissed along his neck. Kurt reached his hands underneath Blaine's shirt and scratched along his torso. Blaine shivered at the touch, letting out a low moan. Kurt traced his hands down to Blaine's fly. He unbuttoned his pants and nudged them down. Blaine made quick work of removing his shirt. Kurt then started unbuttoning his own shirt while Blaine peeled off his skinny jeans. The boys stood back and looked at each other. "Blaine, you're gorgeous." Kurt exclaimed. He still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have someone like him.

"Right back at ya, babe." Blaine winked and grabbed a hold of Kurt's hips. They kissed passionately and collapsed on the bed, Kurt on top. Blaine reached down and removed Kurt's briefs and then flipped them over. Blaine then sat up enough to pull down his own boxers. Blaine then leaned down to kiss, lick, and nip at Kurt's neck. Blaine worked his way down Kurt's body, kissing everywhere he could reach. He made his way to Kurt's erection, kissing the surrounding area.

"Blaine… please…" Kurt rolled his hips towards Blaine's lips. Blaine let out a chuckle. He then ran his tongue along Kurt's length. Kurt let out a moan that caused electric shocks up and down Blaine's spine. Blaine took Kurt's head into his mouth and sucked gently before sliding down until his nose was buried in the pubic hair. Kurt tried to keep his hips still but he let one thrust free. Blaine moaned in pleasure. He pulled off of Kurt and looked at him with a slight shock. "W-what? Why did you stop?"

"Can you do that again?" Blaine asked quietly.

"What?"

"That thing with your hips… I really liked it." Blaine was blushing. Kurt continued to look confused, so Blaine specified. "Kurt, I want you to… I want you to fuck my mouth…" Blaine was so red he could be camouflage with a fire truck.

"A-are you sure?" Kurt was nervous. He didn't want to hurt Blaine, although now that Blaine brought it up, Kurt couldn't help but picture it. Blaine simply nodded his head and moved to the floor on his knees. Kurt stood in front of him. Blaine wrapped his lips around his boyfriend once again. Kurt gave and experimental roll of his hips.

Blaine pulled back again, "Kurt, I'm not gonna break. If it gets too rough, I'll push you away." His confidence had strengthened. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and placed them on either side of his head. He went back to sucking Kurt. Kurt got the hint and slowly started thrusting into Blaine's mouth. He relished in the hot, wet feeling. His hips started moving faster as Blaine sat there letting himself be used. Blaine couldn't believe how arousing he found the whole act to be. He wrapped his hand around his own erection and started pumping in time to Kurt's thrusts. Blaine tightened his lips around Kurt as his hips moved rapid speed. Blaine's eyes were watering and he struggled to breathe through his nose, but the moans Kurt was letting out were enough to make him wish it would never end.

Kurt felt a familiar tightening in his abdomen, "Blaine... I'm gonna…. I'm gonna…" Kurt snapped his hips forward one more time and he was coming deep down Blaine's throat. Blaine sucked until Kurt started to go soft and become sensitive. Kurt pulled out and collapsed to sit on the bed. Blaine looked into his glazed over eyes and he stroked himself to his own orgasm, whimpering Kurt's name.

"Shit." Blaine said, breathless, "I hope I can clean that out of the carpet before the maids come by." He looked down at the spilled cum on the floor.

Kurt pulled him up to the bed, on top of him, and cuddled him into his arms. "Quiet honey, you're ruining the moment." Kurt kissed his nose. Blaine quietly laughed and snuggled into Kurt more. They both drifted off to sleep, dreaming about their plans for the city, a new year, and mostly, each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So to avoid this kind of delay again, i have regulated, what i like to call, "writing hours". Meaning, i have set aside 3 hours a day for writing. No distractions. Hopefully this will help me stay up to date on all my WIPs, as well as some one shots i have had planned for quite some time.<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: More Klaine in NYC fun and a midnight kiss... lots of fluff!  
><strong>


	22. Happy New Year, Klaine!

**AN: OMG I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! I don't know what happened to me! Oh wait...i do...distraction...so much distraction! But yes, this is it. The final chapter! i don't know if i'll do a fourth installment of this verse...but i'm going to focus on my other fics for now. I have "Fingertips to Forever" and a kid!Klaine fic in the works. I'm also thinking of exploring other Glee ships... these new characters got my mind racing! By the way, SEASON 4 IS LOOKING SO GOOD!**

**ok...back to the story**

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt awoke to Blaine setting up a room service breakfast. "Mmm, smells good. And the food looks nice too." He teased kissing his raven haired boyfriend on the cheek. They both ate the small meal quickly.<p>

"Hurry up and get ready. I want to head down to Times Square. I figure if we spend the whole day down there, it won't be as hard to get to the ball dropping. And then save all the sightseeing for tomorrow." Blaine was already dressed and going through a small notebook. Kurt smiled warmly at the amount of effort Blaine put into the trip.

"Honey, tomorrow is Sunday, everything will be closed." Kurt said walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his skin regimen.

"Babe," Blaine said, his voice dropped an octave, "the places I'm taking you don't have hours of service."

"Oh? And where are these places you speak of?" Kurt asked, but Blaine only winked at him and smirked. "Blaine, tell me!"

"Just wait. For now, all I want to think about is that in just 14 hours, I'll be sharing a New Year's kiss with the sexiest man I've ever seen." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I don't know if Ryan Seacrest's bodyguards would like it if you tried to kiss him…" Kurt teased.

"You know, I make one comment that I liked his butt and you just can't let go." Blaine leaned in to whisper into Kurt's ear, "But regardless of how I feel about Ryan's butt, I only want yours."

"How romantic." Kurt rolled his eyes. He pulled away from Blaine to grab his clothes for the day.

"Babe, I'm a regular Casanova." Blaine laughed as he fell on to the bed. He leaned back and watched Kurt get ready. "Have I ever told you how hot you are?"

"You mentioned it once or twice." Kurt said playfully while he pulled up a pair of skintight jeans. Blaine moaned at the sight. Kurt turned to see Blaine's lustful eyes watching him. His eyes drifted down and noticed that his boyfriend was at least half hard. "Well aren't you frisky this morning?"

"Can you blame me? I mean, look at you!" Blaine barely registered the movement of his own hand to rub his growing bulge.

Kurt sauntered to him and placed a knee on either side of Blaine's hips. He leaned really close to him, kissing randomly across his face. Kurt then took Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth. Blaine let out an animalistic groan before moving to grip Kurt's hips. Kurt kissed Blaine passionately and then traced along his jaw with just the tip of his nose. When he got to it, he pulled his earlobe between his teeth. Then he whispered softly, "We should go to Times Square now." And with that he was off of Blaine's lap, grabbing his shoes and on the opposite side of the room.

Blaine sat there, confused and aroused. "Not fair, babe! This thing is gonna get painful!" He gestured to the very prominent boner he was sporting. He got up and went toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, trying not to laugh.

"Where do you think?" Blaine snipped as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst into laughing. "It's not funny. It's your fault."

"I know, honey." Kurt said wiping away the tears in his eyes. "And I'm glad to know I have such an effect on you. Now will you come out here and let me finish what I started?"

oooOOOooo

Two hours later, after and joint shower and getting redressed, Kurt and Blaine were on their way down to Times Square. It was already crowded and the crew wasn't finished setting up the barriers. Kurt stared at everything in awe. They walked down to look at the various Broadway shows, they fanboyed over Daniel Radcliffe's poster for How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, they ate TimBits in front of the TKTS steps, and they even took silly pictures with the street performers. Blaine convinced Kurt to get a character with him.

"So how did you two love birds meet?" The artist asked as she sketched away.

They were taken aback by the casualness of the question before remembering that they weren't in Ohio. "School. He was trying to spy on our glee club and he wasn't very good at it. Then he later transferred to my school, we became best friends, and then we fell in love."

Kurt smiled lovingly at Blaine as he recounted their story. He couldn't help but wonder how he had become so lucky as to find someone like Blaine. His Blaine. His beautiful, perfectly imperfect, goofball, boyfriend.

"That is so sweet." The artist smiled at the boys. "So is this your first New Year's Eve in the city?"

"Actually it's my first time to New York ever." Kurt chimed in. "Blaine's been here before though."

"Oh you guys are going to have a blast. If you have time, you should go to Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum tomorrow! It's epic there!"

"I'll definitely add it to the list!" Blaine said cheerfully.

"Well I'm all done." The artist flipped the drawing around. It was a picture of them looking cozy on a swan boat in a Tunnel of Love ride. "What do you think?"

"This is amazing! Thank you so much!" Blaine carefully took the drawing from her. "How much do we owe you?"

She paused for a moment and then grinned. "Have it. You guys remind me so much of my older brother and his husband. They got married last week, right in central park!"

"We can't just take this. How about we go buy you a coffee or a hot cocoa? Please?" Blaine insisted.

"Ok fine. Hot mocha, two creams, no sugar." She gave in.

"It's on the way!" Blaine jumped up. "Oh and what's your name?"

"It's Katie." She said holding out her hand to shake. Blaine and Kurt stood then shocked. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, my little sister's name is Katie . Just a weird coincidence. We'll be right back with your coffee."

They walked down the block to Starbucks before Kurt spoke up. "Did we just take a TARDIS to the future and see your sister as a street artist?" After buying the drink, they returned to Artist Katie. They exchanged emails so she could update them on her art shows for the next time they were in the city.

It was starting to get dark, so the couple joined the crowds inside the barricades. They danced to the music, Kurt tried to hold it together when Lady Gaga took the stage, and Blaine was surprisingly excited about Justin Bieber. It came time for the ball drop. The Mayor and Gaga started the countdown.

10….9….8….

"I love you, Kurt."

7…6…5….

"I love you too, Blaine."

4…3…2…

They leaned in and kissed as the New Year rang in. It was if the whole world disappeared and only they existed. And neither of them seemed to notice when the CBS cameras panned to them, broadcasting the most perfect kiss anyone could ever know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow! it's done...i want to thank everyone for readingreviewing/sharing this story and others i've written. I love you all! Please go read "Fingertips to Forever" if you haven't started yet and kee an eye out for the new kid!Klaine fic on it's way! ~AmieLeighLuna  
><strong>


End file.
